Can't be helped
by Xxwerewolf.loverxX
Summary: The pack totally overeacts when they find out about Edward and Jacob's relationship. They abuse Jacob and leave him for dead. How do they react when they find out there are more like Jacob in their pack. Well, they totally freak out and declare war.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I don't want people to get the wrong impression. I am NOT obsessed with twilight. I will admit to being obsessed with Harry Potter, candy, Mpreg, Alex Evans, orange juice, reading, SLASH, writing, various other series, music, various other books, werewolves, various other authors, Greek mythology, mythical creatures, pictures (my walls are covered in pictures) and well probably a lot of other things, but I am NOT obsessed with twilight. It really bothers me when people find out I like Twilight and there all like *GROAN* Here's another Twilight/Taylor Lautner/Robert Pattinson obsessive fan.

First off, no offense to Stephanie Meyer, but Twilight is based off a lot of other books. She stole a lot of ideas from a lot of great books. It's just the truth. I also like my vampires burning in the sun and not able to swim. Yes, Taylor Lautner is sexy as all hell. But so is Leonardo DiCaprio (more so in his younger days), Boo Boo Stewart, Nick Jonas, Channing Tatum (*Sighs* If only I had chance, I would be all over him.), Jake Gyllenhaal, Chris Brown (doesn't sing the music I like and is a woman beater, but sexy), pretty much any Emo guy on the face of this planet (Okay maybe that's exaggerating a little, but it's the truth) and SO MANY other guys. Guys are just sexy in general, and I am not obsessed with Taylor Lautner. Maybe Alex Evans, but hey, he's so sexy. Anyways, oh and Robert Pattinson. Okay I don't know about you, but every time I see him, I think of him as Cedric Diggory, dead on the ground. He's also probably one of the ugliest guys I have ever seen in my entire life.

So no, I am not obsessed with Twilight. But, the thought of Edward and Jacob together is pretty sexy, so that's why I wrote this. I also think Seth and Jacob are also sexy together, so I might write them together. Anyways, I think I have ranted enough; I'll get on to the story now.

For those of you who haven't read any of my other stories, I reply to reviews on my next chapter. If you don't want me to do so, then just tell me and I won't.

WARNINGS: Slash slash and more slash.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't be helped<strong>

Chapter one

Edward pulled the body of his sleeping lover closer into him. It was always nice to be able to snuggle up to something so warm after a century of being so cold. Jacob's body was the first ever to make him actually feel warmth, no matter how small it was. That bitch of a person Bella never even came close. He never actually loved her, she was just a cover up because he was afraid to tell his family that he was gay, and in love a werewolf. Shape shifter, to be exact.

They took it pretty well, actually. His family that is. Well, as well as anybody would take walking in on two guys making out. Rosalie took the longest to come around, but she was pretty cool with it. They all were. And she was ecstatic when she found out that 'the human girl' would never be back.

Bella took it the hardest. She totally withdrew from everyone. It was well known by everyone that she was a psychotic bitch who cut herself. After a few months of erratic behavior, and numerous attempts to kill Jacob, she was locked up in the psych ward at the hospital. So she was no longer a problem to us.

It's the pack that had the real problem. To the Quileute's, homosexuality was a sin, the biggest sin you could ever commit. They brutally beat Jacob. Sam even raped him. Seth was the only one who stood up and tried to protect Jacob. He was also the one who brought Jacob's battered body to the Cullen's house. When the pack found out, they beat Seth mercilessly and left him for dead. Luckily Emmett got to him in time to save him. He left the pack and neither Seth nor Jacob had set foot on Quileute land since.

He watched the peaceful face of his boyfriend contort into one of terror. He started thrashing around, whimpering and crying out in fear. Jacob was having another nightmare. It had been three months since the terrible ordeal he went through and he still had nightmares.

"Shhh… Baby it's me. You're safe, you'll be fine. Shhh… Jacob listen to me, it's Edward. Sweetie, wake up. Shhh… wake up Jake. Jake, come on baby wake up." Edward whispered, gently stroking his hand up and down the side of Jake's cheek and shaking him slightly.

After a few minutes Jacob awoke, gasping for breath. His terror-tear filled eyes searching out his enemies. When he caught site of Edward he instantly cried out his name and collapsed sobbing against him. Jacob took hold of Edward's shirt, clawing his way further into his chest. He cried harder and harder, gasping for breath, and buried his face against the cold rock hard chest that was his boyfriend.

"I felt it happen again, Edward. I fel-elt-elt it again," Jacob gasped out.

Edward laid his head on top of Jacob's, burying his face in the soft black locks. He rubbed slow, gentle, circles into his back; and shhh'd and whispered sweet nothings into the ear of his distraught lover. Jacob laid in the arms of his boyfriend, needing and drawing on the comfort that Edward being there brought him. After twenty minutes Jacob finally calmed down and just relaxed farther into his beloved's embrace.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been a baby. I'm so sorry Edward. I just can't help it. It hurts so bad," Jacob said, on the verge of tears again.

"Shhh… it's okay baby. You have good reason to be upset. Shhh… I'm here. I won't let the pack hurt you anymore. It'll be okay, I'm here," Edward said, wrapping his arms around the younger boy and successfully meshing their bodies together.

"I love you so much Edward. I don't know what I would do without you," Jacob said, a few tears dripping out of his chocolate brown eyes.

"Lucky for you, you'll never have to find out," Edward said, smiling as he felt the young wolf smile into his shoulder. "Now, you're exhausted. Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

Jacob smiled and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep, Edward was still sitting up and he was resting in his lap with his head against his shoulder, when the sound of footsteps storming down the hall and the bedroom door slamming open jolted him awake. He opened his eyes, and looked over Edward's shoulder.

He was shocked to see a gasping Jasper standing in the doorway. His eyes were wide and pitch black, and his chest was moving up and down, almost as if he was trying to catch his breath. Jacob found that strange, seeing as vampires didn't need to breathe. Jasper looked surprised and then embarrassed at having walked in on such an… intimate moment.

"Sorry I know this isn't a good time. But we have a problem. Quil and Embry just showed up covered in blood, the pack not far behind them," Jasper said after getting himself under control. Jacob stood up instantly alert, Edward not that far behind him. Well at least we now knew why Jasper was out of 'breath'. He was trying to keep his bloodlust under control. This should be interesting. Even though he trembled at the thought of facing his attackers, Jacob bravely followed the two vampire 'brothers' down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Mwhahahaha. Hope Y'all loved it. I actually kinda sorta liked this chapter. (I am very insecure and need to hear reviews peoples) PLEASE REVIEW. I'll love you forever. PROMISE.<p>

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R

Did I ask enough? Are you going to review? YAY! Free cookies for all reviewers. *Gives cookies to reviewers*


	2. Chapter 2

I am officially a sophomore, and no longer a baby frosh (which is freshman at my school) So… YIPPIE! Anyway on to other stuff. Sorry about my rant in my last chapter. I was having a bad day and…. Let's just say some people pissed me off extremely bad. So yep that's that.

Now. I am seriously shocked to see how many alerts I have had. You have no idea. I bet I have way over 30 and it's only been a few days. So thank you to all my alerters for doing that. But, I am also seriously disappointed. I judge how good my story is by the amount of reviews I get. And sadly out of all those alerts, hardly anyone reviewed. So I take that to mean that not very many people like my story, regardless how many favorite story and favorite author alerts I get. PLEASE. I am begging you to review. I could really use the reassurance. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. So anyway on to responses.

Hardcoretwilighter1979: Thanks that means a lot to me. There mine to. ;)

bowsie22: I know it is sad. I have recently contemplated my mental sanity. Seeing as all my stories have been sad like this one, which I'm sure you know well what I'm talking about. Oh well it does make for an interesting read, or so I'm told. Here is your more.

NMSilver: Glad you reviewed even though you don't have an account. I like crying Jacob better than crying Edward if you get what I'm saying. It's just… weird seeing crying Edward… I don't know what I'm saying so don't ask. I'm glad you're hooked. Hope you like this chapter equally as well.

anon: Glad you liked it. Don't worry this story is FAR from over.

Only-A-Favorited: Thank you. Here is more. Hope you like it.

(*Nameless*): Okay so you didn't put a name so I thought I'd make one up for ya. You like? Lol. Okay your review seriously made me laugh out loud. I'm the author I can cut you off like that. You remind me of me. I have threatened people with pitchforks when the give me cliffhangers that I seriously want to know about. Lol. Don't worry I update fairly often. At least I try. Thank you I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for admiring that fact and proving to me that people actually do read my little author note thingies. I really don't see the big deal either. Yes they're good books. (besides the fact that some of the ideas are stolen) But that's no reason to totally obsess over them. I agree. That's how real vampires are. But sadly for the sake of my story, the vampires are going to have to be able to go out in the sun. Only for the sake of my story though. Normally I like them burning in the sun, but you know you can't always expect things to go your way ALL the time. Glad you like it and I will write on.

3taz2: Glad you love it.

Thank you all who reviewed. Next time I hope I get A LOT more. PLEASE. It takes two seconds. Don't be lazy people.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't be helped<strong>

Chapter 2

Walking down the stairs, Jacob gripped Edward's hand tighter. He was about to come face to face with the members of his ex-pack, the boys who hurt him so badly, and he was terrified. He tried his hardest not to show he was scared, but knew that his obvious shaking would give it away.

They walked into the living room where everyone was. The overwhelming scent of blood assaulted his nostrils the second he stepped into the room. All the vampires and Seth were standing there, crowded around the couch. Carlisle knelt in front of it, medicine bag beside him.

Jacob pushed his way through the mass of vampires and was met with the sight of two of his former pack members, completely covered in blood. All of the terror that was so mind consuming was instantly replaced by complete rage when he was faced with the sight of Embry and Quil. They sat next to each other, shoulders slightly touching and hands clasped together. Jacob knelt in front of them, placing his hands on either side of their clasped ones.

"I- I think I need to leave. I'm sorry it's… the blood. I need to… bye," Alice said running out of the room. The others followed her. All that was left were the werewolves, Edward, and Carlisle.

"Jake were so sorry. We didn't mean everything we did to you. But, Sam's been hurting us for a while, ever since he found out we were together. I knew if I didn't do what I was told he would kill Quil and I can't live without him. I'm sure you know what it's like to imprint on someone. Now imagine him maybe dying. You would do whatever you possibly could to keep him safe right?" Jacob only nodded and Embry continued.

"I- I lost control. They were all hurting Quil and- I couldn't take it anymore. They hurt him so badly, raped him. They all did. I protected him and they all came at me at once. When we got away, three hours later, we ran as fast as we could. But I- I fell and couldn't get up. I was so weak. Quill wasn't strong enough to carry me, since he had been beaten and… raped. But he wouldn't leave me, no matter how many times I begged him to. That's when Emmett found us. He picked me up and carried me here, Quil followed him. I-The pack. They're coming. The packs coming after us. Sam doesn't want us to escape. He would miss… his play things too much. I'm sorry Jacob. So sorry," Embry gasped out between his tears and obvious pain.

Jacob was filled with even more rage, knowing everything the pack had done to his friends. He had known they didn't want to hurt him. Seeing the pain that crossed across their face when it happened, expressions begging for forgiveness, made him realize that they really hadn't met to hurt him. He was confused and didn't understand why they didn't just help him, but now he knew. And if he was faced with the same situation he would have done the same thing.

"It's okay. I forgive you guys. Don't worry. We'll keep you guys safe. We'll keep the pack away," Jacob said, squeezing their hands tightly.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. What we did to you was unforgivable. We really don't deserve your forgiveness. But I'm glad you understand that we really didn't have a choice. I never would have hit you if I had. I am so sorry," Quil whispered, avoiding Jacob's eyes.

"Hey. Look at me," Jacob said waiting 'til Quil was looking at him. "I understand why you did what you did. You did what you did to protect the one you love, the one you imprinted on. I understand everything. If I was faced with the same situation, I would do whatever I could to protect Edward."

Edward came up behind Jacob and placed his hands on his shoulders, squeezing gently. "I'm not going to lie to you, what you guys did hurt Jacob. It hurt him badly. The emotional pain he went through afterwards was unbearable and he has nightmares almost every night because of it. But, he did tell me that you guys did the very least to him, and you were the only ones who looked like they regretted it. He didn't understand why you guys were doing what you did to him. And I hated you almost as much as I hate Sam. You hurt him so badly. You guys were his best friends and you beat him.

"I understand now why you did what you did. And even though I will never fully forgive you, I understand what happened and why you did what you did. I can tell Jacob forgives you, and that's enough to make me forgive you as well," Edward said reaching out his hand to shake. He didn't even squeeze as tight as he possibly could.

The room was thrust into silence until Carlisle spoke. "I checked their wounds. Most of them are already healed. They both need to take a shower to get all the blood off them but they should be fine." Jacob gave a quiet sigh, glad that his friends were safe.

Seth had been fairly quiet. He chose now to speak. "I- I- can't believe they did this to you guys to. What the fuck is their problem. They say it's wrong to be gay, but then Sam goes and rapes a bunch of guys and lets the entire pack rape Quil. I don't get it, I just don't get it," Seth screamed out.

Before Jacob could respond a growl could be heard from outside. Jacob knew that growl well. It was the sound Sam made when he wanted to show his authority. The pack had arrived. And they were angry.

* * *

><p>Okay so I know I told you guys there wouldn't be a cliff hanger but… I couldn't resist. Plus I am so tired right now I feel like I'm gonna pass out. Until next time peeps. REVIEW!<p>

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R

Did I ask enough? Are you going to? YAY! Free brownies for all reviewers. *GIVES BROWNIES TO REVIEWERS*


	3. Chapter 3

OMG. I have so many reviews it's not even funny. And I only posted yesterday. WOW. So I might go to the river today. If I do, then that will judge if I am able to post today or not. If I don't post today, (Saturday) than I will definitely post tomorrow.

**Okay so I don't know who all knows this but today's armed forces day. Some of you may be in the armed forces or thanking about it. So I thank you for doing that, it's you guys who keep us free. If EVERYONE would do me just ONE LITTLE favor, thank someone you know that's in the armed forces. If you don't know anybody in the armed force, post a thank you somewhere. Whether it be here, Facebook, twitter, whatever other social networking site you may use. JUST IN SOME WAY PLEASE THANK THE ARMED FORCES. They deserve some kind of thank you for everything they are doing for us. Anyway onto responses.**

Parisienne: I know. This one will be longer.

hardcoretwilighter1979: I know. That's my job. *evil laugh* *hack hack cough cough* thanks, that means a lot.

HarryXDraco: hello again. Yeah Bella's a psychotic bitch and I love it. But, I don't think I'm done with her yet…. I never liked her either. She's whiney.

bowsie22: yes I hurt Quil. I hurt him the worst… kinda. I love Quil to but it had to be done. Don't worry they get what's coming to them.

WookieCookie: I know it's terrible. Sam's and idiot and… hm… you find out more about that later. I just got an idea *grins* thanks you gave me an idea. Don't worry I don't think I'm gonna kill him, but I am definitely gonna do something to him. I know. Sam's a very evil person. He let his pack all gang up on Quil. Ain't that rude. Gosh. I love Quil to. Haha, I LOVE Sam's name. Mind if I put it in the story. Don't worry I won't put it in there without your permission or giving you the credit. I know I know I feel you. But you know Sam's retarded and thinks that. Yep exactly. Don't worry I've forgotten all about your little Jacob comment. *Shrugs* what comment? You go ahead and Grrr him all you want. I give you permission. Oh don't worry. There will be plenty of EdwardxJacob. *grins widely* believe me.

WookieCookie: (chapter 1) Um… I'm not sure what to think of that. I loved it. It made me laugh hysterically and my family all thought I was psycho. How rude. Loved the review though. LOLZ.

Storylover158: *blushes* Wow. That was the most amazing review ever. You definitely made me happy with that one. I definitely thank that that was my all-time FAVORITE review. And I am being totally serious. Haha. I would be honored to accept that award. Lol. I love he fact that you read my profile. I read yours to and I LOVED it. It was hilarious. I will most definitely be e-mailing you later. LOL.

NOTE: I PUT SOMETHING IN LAST CHAPTER THAT I DIDN'T MEAN TO. SETH WAS NOT RAPED. I DID NOT MEAN TO WRITE IT THAT HE WAS. THOUGHT I WOULD CLEAR THAT UP. IT WAS JUST QUIL, EMBRY, AND JACOB. SORRY FOR THE ERROR. (But I have now fixed it so it's all good)

Now on to chapter 3.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't be helped<strong>

Chapter 3

Edward stiffened behind Jacob and tightened the grip he had on his shoulders. He didn't think Jacob was ready for this. The boy still had nightmares every night, how was he supposed to deal with his attackers.

Sensing Edward's uneasiness Jacob reached up and laid a hand on Edward's. "Don't worry love, I can handle them," he whispered. "Right now it's about Revenge. Revenge for all the hell they've put my friends through." Jacob stood and took hold of Edward's hand.

"Um, I think I'll stay in here. Quil and Embry are nowhere near strong enough to face them off and I think I can help them the most seeing as I'm the doctor. If you need me, yell," Carlisle said. Carlisle looked into Edward's eyes.

"Do not and I repeat, do NOT attack them. If they attack you, defend yourselves. But do not attack first. And I mean ALL of you," Carlisle said looking at Jacob and Seth. He knew his other family members could hear. "No matter what they say to provoke you do not attack. Remember call me if I am needed. I'm going to help out Quil and Embry here." And with that the two werewolves and vampire left the room and were outside in a second.

Jacob drew on the comfort Edward's hand gave him. He would much rather be wrapped up in his arms but would settle for his hand until he could have more. The other vampires were already outside, having exited the second they heard the growl. Emmett was currently in a face-off with Sam's human form. Strange, if they were gonna fight he would certainly be in his wolf form.

Edward and Jacob stood behind Emmett. "Emmett I know you heard Carlisle. Back down," Edward whispered. Emmett growled and stepped aside, but didn't lose his defensive stance.

Jacob gripped Edward's hand tighter, and tried to hide the way he trembled. He reminded himself that this was for his friends. This man had hurt him so badly so many times. He never told Edward but Sam had hurt him way more than just once. He knew he needed to tell him, maybe he would tonight. Leah stood to the right of Sam and smirked at Jacob. She thought he got what he deserved.

"Why. Why? Why did you hurt them so badly? They never did anything to you, and you hurt them. All they wanted was to be with the one they IMPRINTED on. That's all I wanted. You should know that you can't help who you imprint on. YOU of all people should have understood. We can't help who we imprint," Jacob growled, letting out all frustration, anger, and sadness he had inside him.

"Why?" Sam spit out. "Because you guys are faggots who needed to be taught a lesson. I don't regret what I did to you. I do regret letting you go. I should have kept you and Quil locked up the second I found out you were gay. Instead all I did was rape you almost every day, thinking that that would teach you it was wrong. Once you knew what sex with a guy felt like you would admit you were just curious and weren't really gay. But then you, Jacob, convinced yourself you imprinted on a vampire. A male one at that. I had to teach you a lesson. So I let the pack have their way with you, but only let them beat you. I saved your ass for me.

"Quil came to me around the same time you did and told me he was gay. I did the same thing to him that I did to you. But when I found out he had imprinted on Embry I was mad. I started to think that maybe I should just lock you two up and never let you out. But then I thought I could have some fun with this. So I just abused Quil worse and used him against Embry. I got Embry to do whatever I wanted that way. But once you left, Quil got restless and tried to run. I had to teach him a lesson, so I gave him to the pack and let them do whatever they wanted to him.

"I didn't count on Embry walking in and trying to protect him. So I just let the pack have their way with him also, but, only I could have his ass. I thought that that would make them see they were wrong, but it didn't. They ran like fucking cowards. I figured they would come here, and sure enough they did," Sam finished.

Jacob stared in horror. His secret was out, and he felt like crying but he stayed strong. Everybody knew he had been hurt so many more time than just one "What about Seth?" Jacob asked hesitantly.

"Seth?" Sam snorted. "Seth just got in the way. He deserved what he got also. Getting in the way and trying to protect a faggot is just as worse as being one." The pack behind him were all chuckling and nodding their heads in agreement.

Sam sighed. "You've got a pretty face Jacob," Sam said voice filled with lust. He reached out a hand and stroked Jacob's face slightly. Jacob shrank back into Edward.

Edward bristled with anger. He instantly stood in front of Jacob, protecting. "Keep your fucking hands off of him," he snarled.

"Oh, don't worry I will… for now. Right now I've come for Quil and Embry," Sam said smugly.

"You'll get them over my dead body," Emmett growled. The other vampires dropped down lower into defensive stances, growling their agreement.

"Ooo… Someone seems protective. Don't worry they'll be crawling back to us in no time." Sam smirked at Edward. "Don't go fooling yourself. You'll never be man enough for Jacob. He needs someone rougher, abusive, to keep him in line."

Edward lunged towards Sam, but Jacob pulled him back gently. "Don't bother with him Edward. Please… I love you, and you'll always be man enough for me. Please, don't do this."

Reluctantly Edward fell back to stand beside Jacob, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him into his side. He placed a soft kiss against his temple and whispered into his ear. "Shhh… it's okay baby."

"Well boys… and Leah, I don't think they're going to play fair. Oh well, just know this." Sam looked straight into Edward's eyes and finished, "We'll be back."

They turned to leave but not before Sam turned his head back around and addressed Jacob again. "I forgot to tell you. Your father sends a message. He says he'll never accept a faggot as a son and that your mom would be very disappointed in you. Falling for a man and all. Until next time." With the look on Jacob's face Sam smirked, turned, and left.

* * *

><p>Later that night Jacob lay in Edward's arms. His cheek was pressed firmly to Edward's rock hard, bare torso. Edward's arms were wrapped firmly around Jacob and he stroked his back in long, soothing strokes. Jacob's fingers gently ghosted over the creamy pale skin on Edward's side. For the first time that day he felt safe and secure. It had been a long and trying day and all he wanted was to be wrapped up in Edward's cold embrace.<p>

"Are you really okay baby?" Edward whispered quietly. Jacob sighed and shook his head slightly, tears silently falling down his cheeks. With the feel of his boyfriend's tears against his chest, Edward's heart broke. He knew if he could cry, he would be crying like a baby right now.

"I'm sorry baby. I wish I could take away your pain, but I just can't," Edward whispered to the boy who had stolen his heart, because Jacob was really just a boy. He was only barely sixteen and had already been through so much shit.

"You've already helped a lot Edward. You just being here helps me so much. I honestly don't think I would have survived without you. I need you so bad baby. Please, don't leave me," Jacob said, more tears slipping down his face.

"Never. I will never leave you, love. I will always be here for you baby. Shhh… love," Edward whispered burying his face into Jacob's silky black hair. His hair was a little bit past his ears, not quite to his shoulders yet.

Jacob was quiet for a second; shifting through the mess he called his brain. Finally he got up enough courage to say what had been on his mind all day. "Make love to me Edward, please," Jacob whispered; just quiet enough for Edward to hear.

Edward was shocked. He really missed their love making. They hadn't made love since before Sam rapped Jacob the last time, which he was fine with him. Of course he missed it. He loved Jacob's body and just looking at him was able to get him hard in an instant. He didn't need to make love to Jacob to prove their love for each other. He didn't think Jacob was ready for this yet though, and he didn't want to rush him. Honestly he would be okay if they could never have sex again, but he sure would miss it.

Edward sat up and looked down into Jacob's eyes. What he saw there made him believe that Jacob was ready for this, but he wanted to hear him say it, so he could be absolutely sure. "Jacob, we don't have to do this. I want you to be ready; I don't want you to feel like you have to do this," Edward said stroking Jacob's face softly.

"I want this, no I need this. Please Edward. I need you in me right now," Jacob whispered.

Edward sighed and then smiled wide. He leaned down and gave Jacob an earth shattering kiss. "This is going to be the best night of your life Jake. I promise."

* * *

><p>So next chapter may contain a sex scene, but I'm not sure. I've never wrote anything like that so it will only happen if what I write is good. Review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

So, I went to the mall again- it is VERY small, only like twelve or thirteen stores- and got whistled out while I was walking there, almost got a boyfriend (but he's not ready for a relationship), and hit on by my ex-boyfriend (after we talked about Naruto), so Kind of an eventful day. Oh and I CAN'T WAIT tell tomorrow. I'm dying my hair blonde with blue tips. It's probably going to be the craziest thing I've ever done, (shows how boring my life is) besides dying my hair red last year. And if you knew me you'd think that I would never do something like that ever. So I'll let you guys no how my hair turns out.

Oh ya, AND. My sister was watching Eclipse when I got home from the mall and I was totally going to watch it with her, because I really had nothing better to do. But, then I realized that Edward was making out with Bella and I wanted to puke. Also Jacob was standing there just watching and I wanted to scream **"Why are you with that bitch, when Jacob's standing right there!"** but I didn't, because my sister was in the room. So I just ran out of the room and came up to my room to write this smexiness. I think Fanfiction is taking over my life. It has ruined my liking for twilight totally. (is that really such a bad thing though?) Oh well if you can't beat them, join them.

Okay I promise this is the last note and then we'll get on with the story. So I decided with all my stories I'm going to edit them, and then re-post them. One story a day. Today it's Can't be helped. Tomorrow it most likely will be Taken. Now before anybody has a heart attack on me and dies let me explain. I know I had a few mistakes in each chapter so I went back and fixed them. If you see any more let me know and I will fix it. Um… there's only a few differences. Just spelling mistakes, word order, grammar yada yada was fixed. OH AND THE VERY END OF CHAPTER 2! There were only a couple word changes no big deal though.

Anyways… Response time.

bowsie22: I know right? Doesn't it just make you wanna scream? Haha, I promise you can do that if I don't kill him. Please, be my guest.

Storylover: Haha thank you. (your kind of my favorite reviewer right now. Shhh don't tell anyone. K?) *winces* you think they read that? Oh well too late now I don't feel like deleting ALL THE WAY up there. Teehee. Okay to all my other reviewers who read that… I love you to don't worry. Aww thanks. Glad you think so.

WookieCookie: Lol. Aww thank you so much. That was probably my favorite part to write. My inner fangirl squealed, (and I wrote it). That's how I like Edward. Protective. It's so sweet. Aww thanks I enjoy being different. (Have you noticed?) Haha don't worry its coming. YES! Imma going to put that in next chapter with your name right next to it. Promise!

(*Nameless*): I do. That's right. Admit that I'm right. LOL. Haha why thank you I really try. Glad someone thinks my boring life is hilarious. Lol. I agree totally. If only that were possible… hope you like the Edward and Jacob interaction in this chapter. I WILL! P.S. Mr. /Mrs. Mysterious can you at least tell me if you are a guy or a girl. Thanks babe. Preciate it.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREME M IN IT. (That means lots of sex people. In slasher terms lemon/smut/whatever you call it, you pick. If that offends you just skip this chapter. The entire thing is just one big sex scene so you really aren't missing much.

Wow, three days in a row I've posted. You guys must feel special.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't be helped<strong>

Chapter 4

**HEY! IF YOU DON'T READ THE SPECIAL NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, NO MORE JAKEWARD! DO YOU GET ME?**

Edward leaned down and gently kissed Jacob's slightly puffy lips. Carefully he lowered himself onto the body beneath him, removing Jacob's shirt. He quickly shed his own shirt and resumed kissing his boyfriend. He kissed and nipped his way along Jacob's jaw and across his neck. Placing open mouthed kisses on his collar bone, he slowly moved his hand up and down the chocolaty skin that was Jacob's side.

He made his way down to one of Jacob's nipples. Slowly he licked it until it was pert and then placed his lips around it, sucking gently and flicking his tongue across the tip. His other hand slowly trailed up Jacob's body to his other nipple, tweaking as he sucked. He then switched to sucking on the other nipple, pinching the other one.

From the way Jacob was squirming and moaning beneath him Edward knew he was enjoyed receiving it, just as much as Edward enjoyed administrating it. Edward grazed his teeth across Jacob's left nipple lightly, and Jacob moaned louder.

Edward stuck his tongue out and licked a slow trail down Jacob's chest, leading to his abs. He worshipped the slight bumps there and squeezed Jacob's thighs. Edward smirked when Jacob screams turned to begs. Jacob opened his legs wide for better access, and Edward settled himself in-between the boy's thighs.

"Plea-Please Edward," Jacob whimpered. Edward continued his licking, reaching the jeans. He unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them down- Jacob lifting his butt slightly to make it easier- just enough so he had access to his thighs also. He stroked and squeezed the inside of his thighs, placing open-mouthed kisses across every inch of thigh he could reach.

Jacob let a long drawn out moan and continued his begging. "Please. Please," Jacob gasped out. "Stop teasing me and get on with it."

Edward smirked against bare thigh. He enjoyed hearing the pleading tone in Jacob's voice. He craved the moans and whimpers Jacob let out, letting Edward know he was doing a good job.

Slowly Edward placed his mouth against Jacob's hardness. He tongued the underwear clad boner and sucked through the cloth, enjoying the taste of pre-cum already seeping out.

"Edward," Jacob whimpered. "Please," Jacob said, writhing underneath his vampire boyfriend.

Edward smiled at the needy tone. In one fluid motion he pulled of both boxers and jeans, leaving the wolf naked beneath him. He took a second and feasted his eyes on Jacob's naked body.

"God you're beautiful," Edward whispered, making Jacob blush. Edward stroked and kissed every inch of skin he could reach. Finally he thought he had torched Jacob enough and moved to take Jacob's length.

The vampire leaned down and grasped Jacob's hardness. He took just the head into his mouth and gently sucked, running his tongue over the slit, licking the pre cum he found was flowing freely. Jacob screamed out his pleasure and bucked his hips. Edward placed his hands on Jacob's hips, and let him buck for a while, resting the head on his tongue. He enjoyed having the pulsing member, filling his mouth with Jacob's hardness. He waited while his Jake calmed down a bit, looked up into his eyes, and promptly took his dick into his mouth all the way to the hilt. He buried his face into the pubic hair, sniffing deeply. He loved the smell, the feel, and the taste of Jake's nether regions. Bella's never even came close. He never really liked fish.

Jacob bucked even harder now, shoving his aching hardness deep into Edwards throat. Edward reached under and slowly fondled the well hung sack. He started bobbing up and down.

Edward pulled off and engulfed one ball while he fondled the other. He ran his tongue over the smooth, hairless skin. Quickly he switched to the other ball, fondling the one that had previously been in his mouth. After five minutes of sucking, licking and fondling, he pulled back and once again engulfed his entire length.

Sensing that he was close, Jacob pushed Edward's head all the way down and held him there, bucking his hips to get farther. He moaned loud enough for the whole house to hear, screaming, "Oh god Edward," and cummed straight down Edward's throat. Edward swallowed every drop. Only upset that he wasn't able to taste any of Jacob's sweet nectar.

Edward kept sucking on Jacob's member until he went soft. He leaned up and gently kissed Jacob's lips, eyes dancing in delight. "How was that, baby?" Edward asked, not really needing to here Jacob say it. The screaming, moaning, whimpering, and look of pure bliss on his beloved's face told him everything.

"A. Maz. Ing," Jacob gasped out as he lay underneath Edward trying to catch his breath.

Edward pulled the gasping boy into his chest, stroking the tan skin of his back softly. They lay like that for ten minutes, thoughts running through both boys' minds.

"Edward, will you- make love to me, please. I really need you inside me." Jacob whispered, hesitantly.

Edward closed his eyes, the thought of being inside Jacob again instantly making him rock hard and aching. He really wanted to make love to Jacob, but wanted to make sure that Jacob was totally ready for this next step.

He looked down into Jacob's pleading eyes, and broke. "Is this what you really want baby?" He asked quietly. Jacob just nodded.

Edward took off his pants, leaving him naked, and crawled back down Jacob's body, nestling himself in-between his legs. Edward grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside the table and poured some onto his fingers. Slowly he inserted one finger into Jacob's cleft, gently pushing past his anal ring. He moved the finger around, ghosting over Jacob's special button, making the boy writhe.

A second finger was soon entered, and Edward scissored him slowly, making sure Jacob's prostate was thoroughly pleasured. When Edward thought he was stretched enough, he entered the third and final finger.

Edward watched Jacob's expression carefully. He saw nothing but pleasure. Quickly he made a decision to do something he hadn't done in a long time, he read Jacob's mind. Edward had sworn to Jacob he wouldn't read his mind unless he really needed to, and Edward was desperate.

Jacob's mind was filled with nothing but pleasure. Slowly Edward sifted through the thoughts until he was satisfied that Jacob was truly ready for this. Slowly Edward pulled his fingers out of the warm channel. He poured more lube into his hand and stroked his length, covering it in the slippery substance.

Edward placed Jacob's legs on his shoulders, lined his member up with the quivering hole, and pushed in slowly, until the head popped through. He stopped and let Jacob adjust. Jacob screamed.

Edward panicked and tried to pull out, but apparently Jacob had different plans. He grabbed Edward by the hips and slammed him into himself all the way. Werewolf strength really did come in handy sometimes.

Edward moaned as his dick was completely encased in the velvety warmth that was Jacob's ass. For a second he just sat there enjoying the warmth, but Jacob's quite moans soon brought him out of thought. He pulled all the way out and slammed all the way in. Jacob pushed back, whimpering and screaming out his pleasure. If the house hadn't heard him before, they definitely did now. He was hard and aching again.

With every thrust, Edward brushed his stomach up against Jacob's, trapping Jacob's throbbing dick between the two. Edward increased his pace, now going at an inhuman speed. It wasn't long before Edward felt a coiling in his stomach and thrust as deeply as he possibly could, unloading deep inside the channel and screaming his release.

Jacob cummed almost simultaneously with Edward, and also screamed his release. Jacob was gasping, basking in the afterglow of sex. "Why didn't I do this sooner?" he whispered quietly. Edward smiled, glad he liked it

Edward collapsed, totally spent, on Jacob. After catching his breath, he crawled up to lay beside the boy that had his heart wrapped around his little finger. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his chest. Jacob quickly took up his normal position, head lying on Edward's chest, one arm curled up underneath his stomach while the other threw itself across Edward's stomach. He curled himself into the curve that was Edward's side and sighed.

"I love you, thank you babe. That WAS the best time of my life," Jacob said before falling into a deep sleep.

Edward smiled and kissed Jacob's temple. "I love you to. Your welcome love," Edward pulled his boyfriend tighter against himself and watched him sleep.

* * *

><p>I'm pretty sure I just epically failed writing that. I am pretty sure that sucked majorly. But, I did enjoy writing it. (not in that way perverts… okay maybe a little. ) But for it being my first time writing something so… graphic do you think I did a good job? Let me know please. REVIEW FOR MEEEE!<p>

**IMPORTANT NOTE. THAT MEANS YOU BETTER READ THIS! ****So, I'm kinda sorta really wanting to make this an Mpreg. I want you guys to tell me if I should or not. If I don't get any answers I'll automatically make this an Mpreg. So review and tell me what you want. Thanks babes. Preciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Wow guys I dyed my hair (Monday) and it looks amazing. It's blonde with blue underneath. I didn't know how to do tips so… I just did the underneath and it's FREAKING AWESOME! Anyways….

Thank you guys so much for all my reviews. I got so many and it hasn't even been a full day since I've posted it. You have no idea how good that made me feel, especially since I have had a TERRIBLE day. You have no idea. I cried for like so long, and every time I saw a new review I smiled. The only good part about today was I dyed my hair. (Monday)

(Wednesday) So… Guys I am incredibly sad. Nothing in my life is going right right now. My mom's stupid pathetic fucking asshole of an EX-boyfriend, seriously there not even together, is still in my house. I fucking hate him so much. God! I write because I can put my anger into words so I don't punch a hole in my wall, which I've done before, or fucking yell at him and then just get told to calm down. GRRR! I hope she kicks his ass out soon. GOD! (Thursday) sorry guys. I know I said I was going to update yesterday, but I will today. PROMISE!)

Anyway on a brighter note…

**MPREG NEWS:** Okay so pretty much everyone who voted wanted this to be an Mpreg. I got one it's up to you and one either way it'll be amazing and EVERYONE else wanted it Mpreg. No one said they didn't want it to be so it will be an Mpreg, which I am really happy about because that's what I really wanted it to be. Even if so far that's all my stories have been. Anyway, response time.

alphapup0909: thanks. I am really glad you liked it.

3taz2: thanks. I'm glad you like it. I agree. They are awesome.

Nightengal: I will. Thanks your awesome to for reviewing.

milkchocolatehot64: ooo someone's excited. How can I turn down someone that excited. Lol. Don't worry they get what's coming to them.

hardcoretwilighter1979: thanks. Your wish is my command.

SAM'S SHE ALPHA: haha. Yep it is. Thanks!

tinker03: thanks. Hope you don't mind it is, I don't think you will though.

RarelySmiles: Aww thanks. Preciate it. Of course it's going to be.

bowsie22: lol. Thanks. Don't worry all mine are to.

Storylover158: Lol. YAY! I'm an idol. Thanks. Glad you liked it, and I promise to make it longer next time. Of course!

WookieCookie: Aww well thanks. I no right, it's so cute when he does to. And yes Edward definitely is. I know it kinda was. It was my first time writing it, and I really didn't know what to write if that makes sense. Thanks!

mangagrantatcat: I will definitely do Mpreg, with Jake as 'mother' of course.

Brittney Angel: Hey my sister's name is Brittany! Haha well you see, I think Jacob pregnant is so sweet and cute when pregnant, that's mostly why I wanted to write it that way. I totally agree with you. You got it exactly right. He's not like huge, as in tall, but he's really muscular. Just like in Twilight, but imagine a little bigger in the muscle department. Does that make sense? I'll try to clear that up in the next chapter. I'll try my hardest to update soon.

otaku3kagome: Thank you so much. Glad you liked it. (Even if I didn't)

maryhell: I know. It's brutal right now, but it does get better. PROMISE! I look forward to your reviews.

twilight wolfgirl17: I really like them to. (a lot) thanks for reviewing.

pacochico11: I understand totally where you're coming from. That's why I had them leave. Also I have a… solution for them not having a lot of pack members. Don't worry it's not too crazy. Lol I was thinking the same thing… time for a competition. Lol. You'll see.

*is overwhelmed* that is A LOT of reviews for one chapter. Thanks for making me smile guys, I really preciate it. Love y'all.

On to chapter 5.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't be helped<strong>

Chapter 5

**THOUGHT YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW THAT IF YOU DON'T READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER, NOT ONLY WILLL YOU NOT HAVE ANY MORE JAKEWARD, YOU'LL ALSO HAVE NO MORE QUILL/EMBRYNESS. I SUGGEST YOU READ IT. DO IT! NOW BEFORE YOU FORGET! GO! START SCROLLING.**

Embry's POV

Embry heard Jacob's moaning, and grinned. He was so going to give him hell tomorrow. He was lying on his back in one of the Cullen's numerous guest rooms. Quil's body was curled up into the curve of his, head lying on his chest. Quil unconsciously whimpered and buried his head farther into Embry's chest, shaking. Embry gently stroked his back and pulled him closer into him. Quil's whimpering subsided some, but didn't stop completely. It had taken almost two hours to get him to sleep. He was still in pain from what happened to him earlier and was terrified of having nightmares. Embry was there for him every second. Holding. Comforting. Always there for him.

Embry really envied everything Jake and Edward could do together. He really wanted to make love to Quil, but he knew that would hurt them both way more than help them. Quil was a mess right now and desperately needed Embry. And Embry would do anything to make sure that Quil was always safe.

If Embry was being totally honest, he himself was a mess as well and also needed the comfort that only Quil could give him. What he went through, and what he saw happen to his beloved Quil today with the pack and Sam scared him. He had never been so scared in his entire life. When he had hurt Jacob so bad or when he phased for the first time couldn't even come close. Seeing Quil broken and bleeding on the ground nearly drove him insane. It hurt seeing him abused by them, but also it hurt being abused by them. It hurt to find out that Quil had been dealing with Sam's abuse far longer than today and never told him. He understood that Quil was just trying to protect him, but it still hurt. He loved Quil more than anything in the entire world and he would do absolutely anything to keep him safe.

Quil's slight whimpering and shaking turned into screaming and trembling. Embry's heart broke seeing him in such a state. He shhh'd and whispered into Quil's ear, rubbing soft circles into the small of his back. His face contorted into one of terror, and Embry tried to wake him up. He just wouldn't wake up.

Carefully he sat up and pulled Quil into his lap. He placed his hand on the back of the boys head and gently pushed his face into the crook of his neck, rocking back and forth slowly.

"Shhh… Baby it's okay. I'm here; I won't let him hurt you anymore. Shhh… He'll never hurt you again. It's alright. I know it'll be okay. I'm here. Shhh…" Embry whispered. He was filled with rage realizing just how badly the boy he imprinted on was hurt. The screams turned into cries as he woke up, tears soaking the skin of Embry's neck.

Quil clawed at Embry's shirt, crabbing a fistful and pulling Embry painfully against his chest. But Embry just wrapped one arm around his waist and let the other tangle its way into silky black hair. He rocked them back and forth slowly, whispering into Quil's ear to calm him. The over protective werewolf pulled the shaking boy tighter against him, attempting to merge their body's together.

Quill tried to speak through the sobs, but Embry knowing what he would say, placed a slender finger against his lips. "Shhh… Quil. Not right now. You're tired and need to sleep. I know you want to talk about that, but let's wait until tomorrow when it's not," he glanced at the clock, "two o'clock in the morning okay? It's been a long day and we've both been through a lot. It's time to just relax with just the two of us. I need you so badly Quil and I know you need me. We need to talk, but not now. Sleep my love. I'll be here to calm your nightmares."

Quil was quiet for a second but then nodded into the crook of Embry's neck. Fresh tears started spilling out but all he really needed, all he really wanted, was to stay in Embry's warm embrace. Embry rocked the traumatized boy and softly cooed into his ear. Finally Quil let out a long sigh, and fell into a fitful sleep. He knew that if he were to have a nightmare, Embry would be there to support him.

Embry placed a gentle kiss against Quil's temple, held him tighter, and closed his eyes letting out a deep sigh. Carefully he lay back down, arms full of Quileute wolf. Even in his sleeping state Quil still felt the need to be close to Embry. He rolled himself on top of him, lower half resting in-between his boyfriends legs, and sighed contently as he continued to sleep. Embry smiled and softly laid his hands on the sleeping boy's lower back. He found his eyelids drooping closed even though he had intended to stay up all night to watch over his sleeping lover. Embry was soon fast asleep, snuggled up closely with the boy he imprinted on.

* * *

><p>Edward's POV<p>

Edward lay with his boyfriend in his arms, watching him as he slept. He was glad to be able to say that Jacob hadn't had any nightmares at all last night. The closest that the smaller boy had got to a nightmare was at about three o'clock in the morning when Jacob had started to whimper and thrash around the bed. All Edward had to do was pull the boy closer against his skin and murmur soothingly in his ear to get him calmed down.

Edward watched as Jacob's eyes slowly fluttered open and smiled when they caught sight of him. He leaned down and placed a tentative kiss against his temple. Jacob whimpered and pulled Edward on top of him, rubbing his hardened length against Edward's. Edward smiled and whispered, "Somebody's needy."

Edward slowly licked the shell of Jacob's ear. He nibbled and sucked his way day the side of Jacob's jaw. Slowly he looked up at the horny boy and kissed him hard, dominating his mouth with his tongue.

"Please, Edward. I need you," Jacob whimpered out. He didn't know what was wrong with him; all Jacob knew was that he really needed Edward inside him right now.

Edward smirked at his needy boyfriend. "You can have me whenever you want," Edward said huskily. He kissed a trail down Jacob's chest and massaged his thighs slightly. Edward was going to take his beloved's ass, again.

* * *

><p>Seth POV<p>

Seth grinned up at Jacob when he finally came down two hours later. He watched as Jacob sat down at the kitchen table and laid his head down, groaning. Edward stepped up behind him, and wrapped his arms around his slightly smaller lover. Something told Seth that all the moaning he had heard last night left Jacob with hardly any sleep.

Slowly he walked up next to Jacob and slapped the poor boy lightly on the shoulder. "Thought I should tell you this seeing as you probably forgot. It's mating season buddy," Seth said cheerfully. He squeezed Jacob's shoulder and stepped away, afraid of the boy's wrath.

Jacob just groaned, banged his head on the table, and promptly fell out of his chair. Edward, not expecting it, lost his grip on the boy and dropped him. Looking down at the boy on the ground, Seth realized he had passed out and grinned. So he did know what this meant. Edward however didn't.

"What's wrong with him? And what does mating season mean?" Edward said, slightly freaking out as he pulled Jacob into his lap and wrapped his arms around him, trying to wake him up.

"What does this mean? What does this mean? Well my vampire, this means that Jake will get pregnant. You know, if you guys were to have sex, and judging by all the moans I heard coming from your room last night and for past two hours, you probably did. Congratulations, you'll be a daddy in five months," Seth said once again cheerfully and slapping the vampire on the shoulder.

"Shit," Edward whispered.

* * *

><p>So you guys like? Let me know. Review please it'll make me smile.<p>

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**I have an idea of who I want Seth to get with, but something tells me I'm making too many of my people gay. Is that true? Let me know, and also let me know who you want Seth with. If you don't, then I'll just write what I was thinking, and to say you'll be surprised is an understatement. But it's a good surprise.

P.S. First person to review and tell me who Seth should be with gets to do something really cool next chapter. And I do mean REALLY COOL. But I can't say 'cause it'll ruin the surprise. Hehe. You may fight now!

P.P.S.: I am well aware that humans carry for nine months, but Jake is not a human. He's a werewolf (shape shifter) and in my world that means they carry for five months. Got it?

P.P.P.S.: Did you guys like Quil and Embry's little POV thingy? Let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

So guys, I love all who reviewed. You guys make me smile. Lol. So… nothings really going on in my life right now really, maybe that's because I'm at my grandma's house… idk… anyways on to reviews. Oh wait I almost forgot…

**SETH NEWS:****I think I'm going to go with my first plan that I had in mind, I really thought about one of the ideas that people were giving me but then I think I decided against it. Um, Seth's… imprintee? Will show up in the next story. Yes I have decided to write this into three stories. This one is about the Pack the next two will be… other complications. You'll be really surprised who Seth ends up with and I hope it is liked. No one guessed who it was supposed to be, which I think is a good thing. ****alphapup0909**** was the first one to review, however they didn't leave a name so I went on to the next person which was ****hardcoretwilighter1979****. The really cool thing I had in mind I changed to something else so next story you'll get to know what really cool thing you get to do.**

alphapup0909: you get more! Glad you think so. Thanks for reviewing.

hardcoretwilighter1979: I thought about it but… I don't think I will. It's a possibility but I think I'll go with my idea. Thanks, I loved writing in different point of views it was fun.

twilightreaderaddict: like that idea. Ooo I didn't think of that, I think I'll… figure something out about that. It would be devastating… I'll figure something out. Lol well you'll just have to read to find out won't you.

Storylover: lol glad to hear… my strange ways are rubbing off on you. Lol that was definitely my favorite part to write besides the end with Seth. Glad you liked the mating season part. Well, let's just say that who I pair him with nobody will guess. Lol.

pacochico11: that's actually not a bad idea… but I have a different idea. Lol thanks. I'll try to work on the detail or the length. Thanks preciate it.

Mrmikezabini227: yeah I've got a lot of those… still might happen but most likely won't. Good idea though.

bowsie22: thanks that was one of my favorite parts. Quill's one of mine too! He's so cute. Mpreg ROCKS!

maryhell: I know Seth's part was pretty cool. I agree totally. I don't mind writing straight pairings, but they're not as fun to write as gay. Thanks for that. Yeah I don't think I would break up Emmett and Rose. I agree that it would make up for it but I'm not really feeling a threesome. Good idea though.

mangagranatcat: I know, he is very. I know so sad what they went through. I've actually thought of that idea… hm….

Grizzo: glad you think so. It all makes sense now huh?

Lathan Lover: they would be cute together…

Thanks for all my wonderful reviews. I love you all! Review for me please!

* * *

><p><strong>Can't be helped<strong>

Chapter 6

Jacob POV

Jacob felt cold arms against his warm skin, wrapping their way around his body and his eyes slowly fluttered open. Brown orbs met worried butterscotch ones. He felt safe and secure in Edward's arms and smiled. That was until he remembered what Seth had just told him. Possibly pregnant. Oh, who was he kidding? Wolfs who mated in mating season always got themselves, or whoever they made love to pregnant. No matter if they were male. It practically always happened. He was only 16 for Christ's sake. Edward stroked the side of Jacob's cheek softly and placed a kiss tenderly against his lips.

"Wha- what happened?" Jacob whispered.

"You fainted baby. After you found out that… that you might be pregnant," Edward said quietly. Jacob looked down. Edward placed a finger under his chin and pushed up gently. "Jacob, what's the matter?"

"I'm only sixteen and I _will_ be pregnant. You don't understand. When you mate in mating season you always get pregnant, regardless if you are a boy. I'll have a baby growing inside me soon, and in five months one will be running around. I mean how am I going to give birth? You're not going to love me when I start getting fat and ugly and you won't want me. You hate the fact that I'm pregnant and that you'll be a father. You won't and don't want this baby. Is the baby going to be… deformed when it come out? How can you love me, Edward? I love you so much and you're not even going to love me because of this baby. I- I'm ug-" Jacob was cut off by a hand over his mouth. His rant breaking off into mumbles until it was nothing.

"Jacob stop it now. I DO NOT think anything remotely close to that. You're beautiful. I love you more than I have ever loved anything. It scares me to death, and yes I am admitting that, thinking about being a father. But I will not hate this baby. I love the thought of being a father; I just wish it would have happened later on. Because of everything that's happening with the pack and you only being 16. But baby, don't believe that I could ever stop loving you. Even when your stomach gets big, you will not be fat. You'll have my baby in there and that's beautiful. We'll do research about all the technical stuff like giving birth and stuff and we'll have Carlisle. Okay?" Edward pulled Jacob into his arms and Jacob buried his face in cold vampire chest. Edward placed his lips into Jacob's hair. "Were going to be okay, baby."

Jacob cried into Edward's chest. He felt so week at the moment, like he couldn't handle anything. Jacob thought for a while and then asked the question he already knew the answer to but desperately needed to be reassured on. "It's- It's not Sam's right. Please tell me Sam is not the father Edward."

Edward was shocked, but quickly recovered. "No baby. If it was, you would have showed signs by now. He hasn't touched you in three months. And Jacob, look at me." Jacob looked up into Edward's eyes, tears pouring out. "Even if the baby's father was that bastard, I would still love you and consider the baby mine." Jacob just pushed his body farther into Edward's, trying to combine their bodies together. Edward held him tighter, rocking back in forth slightly, murmuring sweet nothings into Jacob's ear.

"Oh, and don't say Sam's name. I hate the mother fucking bastard more than anything else on the face of this planet. If you want to call him anything call him dog-in-heat-who-shall-not-be-named (complements of WookieCookie) or some crazy nonsense like that, but don't call him by his name." Jacob laughed and Edward was happy he had accomplished what he had set out for. Edward stroked Jacob's back slowly, until he felt the teen wolf relax fully against him.

"I love you Edward. You're the only one who truly cares about me. I don't have anyone, but you," Jacob said softly. So softly Edward could barely hear.

"Oh baby. That's not true at all. You have my family who cares about you, who love you. And you have Embry, Quil, and Seth. They love you Jake. I love you and our baby loves you. You have so many people who love you, baby." Edward smiled as he felt Jake nod slightly into his chest.

"Now, let's go see Carlisle. He'll be able to tell us more." Edward slowly helped his now pregnant imprinter up and walked with an arm around his waist to Carlisle's office upstairs.

* * *

><p>Sam (dog-in-heat-who-shall-not-be-named) POV<p>

Sam changed back into a human as he walked up to the house, smiling as he heard his pack mates fall into step behind him. They only had five including Sam after those- those faggots ran away. There hadn't been any new wolfs made since they had run. The Elders thought it was because the leaches now had wolfs amongst them, and were no longer as 'big of a threat' as they were before. Bullshit. Sam thought that La Push was now in even more trouble since their forces had been weakened.

Him and his pack had just arrived in Vancouver, visiting the pack there. The pack was the biggest and most powerful in the state of Washington, and if Sam played his cards right, he could have them on his side.

"You guys stay out here. This is something I have to do alone. Jared, make sure they stay where they are. I'll be a while so don't freak out if I'm not here for a couple hours. Okay?" With Jared's nod, Sam made his way towards the house.

He knocked loudly and waited for someone to answer. Soon a young woman in her early to mid-twenties answered. Sam recognized her as the woman the alpha of the strongest pack in Washington, Nathan, had imprinted on. He couldn't remember her name but he didn't need to. Before he could even open his mouth she was talking.

"You must be here to see Nathan. I'm sure you are come right in." The woman stepped aside and Sam stepped past her.

Upon entering and looking around, Sam noticed the place was tidy. Unnaturally tidy. Not one single thing was out of its place. Not a spec of dirt could be found. Sam got the chills just thinking about how clean the house was.

"He's down the hall, first door on your left. Just go right on back."

Sam walked down the hall and knocked on the door. He heard a faint come in and walked in. He saw Nathan sitting in a desk in the corner of the room. A bed was across from the desk, laying straight against the wall. A dresser was at the end of the bed, a small TV sitting on top of it.

He walked across the room and kneeled in front of Nathan. He explained _everything_ to him, even the things about Jacob and the rest of the traitors. It took him ten minutes to explain everything that had happen, starting with the events of a month ago and ending with what happened yesterday. At first Sam had thought about leaving out parts, but then he thought he really didn't want to be on the bad side of the most powerful pack in the state. So he told him everything.

After ten minutes of the pack leader just mulling over everything he was told, he finally spoke. "I think we can… arrange something," Nathan said grinning evilly. Two hours later, Sam got the answer he had come there for. They were both sitting on the bed. Nathan towards the head of the bed, and Sam in the middle.

"We'll help you out wolf. Now, let's talk details." Nathan said sitting in the middle of the bed with his hands folded under his chin. Sam just stared, disgusted with what he had just down and in a ton of pain, but he knew it was worth it. Finally Sam grinned and they made plans.

* * *

><p>So, you know the routine. Tell me how it was and I will love you forever. Thanks guys preciate it. R&amp;R PLEASE.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

This is a strange but very good episode of Ghost Whisperer. Anyway so I've had an uneventful past couple of days. I have six mosquito bites that WON'T STOP ITCHING and they are driving me insane, especially the one on my armpit. Gosh, just been boring. Anyway, not much to say really. That's just move on to reviews shall we?

maryhell: Thanks. I know he is. Makes me want to kill someone, (don't worry I don't plan on ever doing that) Lol. Yeah that came from WookieCookie. She gave me permission to use that name in my story. Lol that's funny.

Dakota Bama(chp. 1): thanks I love you to! Thanks for thanking that.

Dakota Bama(chp. 2): Thanks!

hardcoretwilighter1979: Lol, I agree totally.

RarelySmiles: thanks. Here's your more.

Storylover158: Lol. Totally. Lol, well don't suck out to much. Or you won't get to read more. He did. He so did.

(*NAMLESS*): hello you. I wonder if you're the same person as before or if your not. Hmm… IDK anyway, they are evil. Oh believe me. It's going to tough to get out of this one.

Mrmikezabini227:(chp.6) Lol. Well you can infer what you want. Thanks for reviewing.

Mrmikezabini227:(chp. 4): Wow, I never thought about that before. I guess I can say you were close (even though it's still a far way off) Kudos to you for thinking outside the box.

bowsie22: He did. He sure did. I hate him also.

alphapup0909: Lol, thanks.

Noverael Parabatai: (chp.1) Lol, I don't know. Thanks. Lol. Yes Bella bashing is smashing. And the hot guys, whoo. Thanks!

Noverael Parabatai: (chp.2) thanks a lot. Thanks, that's the first time someone has told me that. Lol, I tend to write dark things, but I do have some that… aren't so dark. It gets better though.

Noverael Parabatai: (chp.3) Aw thanks. Well I know that they normally are because my grandpa is half Cherokee and he taught my mom a lot of that kind of stuff before he died (even though he was a bit of an asshole). Yeah in my story the Quileutes are homophobic even if in real life they aren't. Lol.

Noverael Parabatai: (chp.4) Lol I tried. Sorry, put I had to make it. Everyone who reviewed wanted it to be so I had to. Lol, that's understandable. Haha thanks.

Noverael Parabatai: (chp.5) Sorry. Thanks. I like writing the personal notes, its fun. And sometimes I get reviews that don't have an account so I can't respond to those. That's way I do it.

Noverael Parabatai: (chp.6) Lol, don't be scared of the birth. It won't be anything to… weird I promise. Thanks again.

VampyreZoeybird: aw… I love you for this review. Lol thanks. Lol that's GREAT!

Grizzo: All those questions will be answered soon. Lol you won't wait for long.

JazzayBee: Lol thanks. I'm glad you love it. That was something WookieCookie wrote in a review and she said I could put it in my story. Lol that's not weird at all. I love people who actually read my little note things.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviews, reviewers. Love you guys. R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Can't be helped<strong>

Chapter 7

**DON'T FORGET TO LOOK AT THE CHALLENGE AT THE BOTTOM**

SAM POV

Sam and the rest of the pack arrived back in La Push a few hours later. He was still in pain and ran weirdly, but his blind followers knew better than to comment on it. They ran the entire time so that they could make it back soon. Arriving in La Push they ran straight to where the council was waiting so they could tell them the great news and explain the plan to them. Those damned leaches and traitors would never see what was coming.

Sam ran back to his house and collapsed on the ratty mattress nestled in the corner of his and Emily's room. He was really glad Emily wasn't there; he didn't really feel like dealing with her insistent nagging. Sam grinned evilly as he thought about what was about to happen. The last thought he had before he fell into a deep sleep was, those leaches better prepare themselves because in two weeks' time, they will all be dead.

JACOB POV

Edward helped Jacob up the stairs so that they could go to Carlisle's for the- whatever he needed to do to find out stuff about the baby. Jacob got kind of angry thinking that Edward found him weak.

"Edward! I'm pregnant for god's sake not handicapped. I think I can make my way up the stairs by myself. Stop treating me like I'm weak. I'm not and I know how to walk," Jacob said pulling away from Edward and almost falling down the stairs in the process. Edward reached out an arm and caught Jacob before he fell.

"Still think you don't need help Jake," Edward said smugly. Jacob just growled and continued his way up the stairs.

"Oh, come on Jake don't be like that. I was just kidding. I know you can take care of yourself but I just love you so much, I can't help wanting to protect you. It's a natural instinct to be protective of you and it has only increased now that you're pregnant," Edward said grabbing a hold of his arm.

Jacob stopped on the stairs and turned around looking down at Edward. He smiled and reached out a hand to Edward and Edward griped it tightly. "Then don't treat me like I can't take care of myself, because I know I can. Believe it or not, I'm pretty strong."

They smiled at each other and continued up the stairs. When they reached Carlisle's office, Carlisle smiled at them and beckoned them forward, before turning and walking in through a door at the far wall. Walking through, Jacob was met with the unmistakably nauseating smell of a hospital. He saw a lot of medical equipment lined up along the wall along and a bed in the middle of the far wall.

"Come over here, Jacob. Get up in the bed. Edward you can sit in the chair next to him," Carlisle called softly.

Jacob walked slowly over to the bed. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared. He had no idea what to expect about what was about to happen. Edward, sensing that his mate was in distress, gripped the boy's hand tighter and walked so close to him, their sides were touching. Jacob got up in bed and Edward sat down next to him. Jacob didn't want to see what Carlisle was about to do, so he turned his head and buried it in Edward's arm. Edward moved as close as he could to the bed and pulled Jacob's head into his chest instead. Edward felt Jacob relax when he placed a hand on his arm and rubbed the skin there softly.

Jacob soon felt a really cold sensation on his stomach and shivered. Glancing down at Jacob's stomach Edward noticed a blue substance on his soft chocolate brown skinned stomach.

"Sorry about that Jacob. Normally we keep it warm but with your unnatural body temperature I didn't know if it would work the same, so I kept it cold. It'll warm up soon though, don't worry." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Jacob felt the liquid start to warm up. Jacob kept his face buried in Edward's chest and Edward placed his head on top of Jacob's.

"Huh. That's strange. It looks like your body has grown a womb to hold the baby in. I can't be absolutely sure but I'm 99% positive that you are pregnant. You can't really see anything because you're barely a day along. Normally babies don't show up for a week or more but you obviously are growing fast because of how fast a wolf's gestation period is. The fact that the other father is a vampire will either: make the baby grow faster than normal or slower than normal. I'm not exactly sure." Jacob could feel a towel of some sorts being wiped across his stomach but he still kept his head buried in Edward's chest.

"Look. I'm going to be honest here. I'm treading in uncharted waters. I have never heard of another pregnancy case like this, and I don't know what I'm doing. But don't worry, I'm going to do a lot of research and get in touch with other packs like yours to see what they know. I'll be gone for about a week gathering as much information as I can. I'll have my cellphone on me in case you need anything. I need to leave today, so I can be back sooner. If anything- and I do mean anything- changes, call me so I can make sure something's not wrong. If worst comes to worst I'll come home as soon as I can. Now I need to… say goodbye to Esme and then I will be leaving. I should be gone in a couple hours. I'll make sure to say goodbye to you before I go. Is there any questions?" Carlisle said all in a rush.

Jacob and Edward were stunned to say the least and shook their heads. Jacob still hadn't moved his head from its position against Edward's chest. Edward, however, looked up and watched his surrogate father. They both shook their heads.

Carlisle grinned widely. "Oh and by the way. You can have sex. In a couple of months when Jacob is farther along, you'll have to wait until after the baby is born. Which by the way will most likely be a C-section. I don't see any other way it can happen."

Jacob and Edward both smiled and Jacob looked up to see Carlisle. "Thank you Carlisle. For everything." Carlisle smiled.

"You're welcome Jacob." After finishing saying his goodbyes, he left to see his wife.

* * *

><p>Okay so I know its short… and weird kind of. Anyways next chapter will be better. PROMISE. R&amp;R PLEASE!<p>

**CHALLENGE: **the first person who can tell me the two times I mentioned most of the tittle (can't help) in the story gets whatever type of story they want… as long as it's not a straight couple. Well if there from the darkest power's series I will but that's the only one I will write one for. And it has to be detailed. The chapter and what part it was in. If you can tell me more than two than you get a second story.


	8. Challenge Results

So guys I had a few people who um… responded to the challenge. There was a total of 4 times it was used. Chapter 1 once, chapter 3 twice in the same paragraph, and chapter 7 two different times.

Anyways… the winner is… DRUM ROLL PLEASE… **Storylover158**

hardcoretwilighter1979 reviewed first but, they only put one and it wasn't Leah who said it was Jacob. But you did say one of the ones that no one else said so kudos to you for doing that.

anon, I didn't count when he apologized for the cold because he didn't say the title, sorry.

Storylover158, I did count that because it did have part of the title in it. I should have been more clear when I said that. Sorry guys for not being clear.

Congratulations Storylover158, you WON! Now send me a message about that story and I will write it as soon as I can.

I might have another challenge coming up soon, don't know for sure yet seeing as I don't have an idea of one. LOL. Thanks everyone who reviewed. I'll respond to my reviews fully next chapter. Thanks again everyone. New chapter should be out soon, PROMISE!


	9. Chapter 8

So guys…. Who's excited for the season premiere of the Glade's? I AM! I can't wait tell 9 o'clock so I can watch it. Gah…. So excited. So anyways…. Thanks everyone for reviewing! I love you guys so much, WAHOO!

hardcoretwilighter1979: Sorry that you didn't win, but you were the first to review and it was one that no one else thought of. Thanks for that. Well, you'll have to read to find out, won't you. Lol.

anon: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry that you didn't win but you did come really close! Thanks again for reviewing.

Storylover158: Thanks… I think? Congratulations on winning, take all the time you need to come up with a good pairing. See, sometimes you actually might win a challenge, in this case you did. Lol. Thanks again.

pacochico11 (chp. 6): Lol, um I think I know what you're saying. Maybe? IDK really but thanks for being honest, I really appreciate that. Lol.

Pacochico11 (chp. 7): No, I promise I don't hate you. I actually like how honest you are. Well, Sam is a very stupid person who… makes stupid decisions. He's choosing to ignore the treaty because he's an idiot. In my story there is another pack, and other packs in the USA that aren't werewolves, but shape shifters. I don't hate you, you can tell me what you think, that's what reviewers are for.

maryhell: EXACTLY, lol. Oh yeah, and let's just put it this way, Carlisle is one pissed off daddy bear. He definitely does, and I think I'll have to think about that last one.

bowsie22: Aw, thanks.

Noverael Parabatai: Lol, good! Lol thanks, glad you like it even though it is Mpreg. Lol don't worry I have a terrible memory to.

Thanks guys, love you all for reviewing. Come on guys, review review review.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't be helped<strong>

Chapter 8

Jacob POV

Jacob watched Carlisle walk out of the room and sat up. Looking over at Edward he let just a little bit of fear show in his eyes and Edward picked up on it instantly. Wrapping his arms around Jacob, he pulled the pregnant wolf into him, rubbing circles into his back. Jacob felt safe and secure and he let those feelings envelop him completely.

"It'll be okay Jake. You'll see. Everything will turn out in the end, I promise." Edward kissed his forehead gently.

"Promise?" Jacob whispered uncertainly.

"I swear. You'll see. Everything will be okay in the end. I love you and I will never leave you," Edward whispered and kissed him passionately. Looking down into the scared eyes of his lover, Edward hugged Jacob tighter. Jacob snuggled down deeper into his arms and just lay there for a couple minutes, taking in the overwhelming feelings of love Edward always gave him.

Edward smiled when he heard his lover's stomach growl. "Now, let's get you downstairs so you can feed yourself and our baby, okay? You know how much Esme likes to cook now that she has four growing shifters to cook for." Jacob smiled and allowed Edward to help him of the bed. After that though, he made sure Edward knew he could walk by himself.

They walked into the kitchen to the sound of cat calls and wolf whistles. Quil was sitting at the table, a huge plate of food in front of him. Embry sat beside him, with an equally as large plate in front of him and an arm slung firmly around Quil's shoulders. Seth sat across from Quil, another plate in front of him. They and Emmett, who was leaning up against the counter, were the source of those noises. Seth and Emmett was the loudest out of all of them.

Jacob glared at them and Edward just chuckled. Turning around Jacob glared and smacked him on the arm. "Don't encourage them," Jacob said, turning back around and glaring at them. The boys just laughed and despite himself, Jacob couldn't help but laugh. Sitting down at the table, Edward walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Jake, I heard you're carrying a litter of puppies. Aww that is so cute you're gonna be a daddy. Judging by all the noise we heard last night, you both had fun making them," Quil said chuckling and then digging back into his food.

"Yeah Jacob, you have fun last night? You screamed loud enough for people in Fiji to hear. Seth just reminded us that it was mating season," Emmett said smiling.

"Funny that you mention it Emmett, I thought I heard a mysterious rocking sound coming from your room and screams that weren't ours. Care to explain that," Edward said taking a seat next to Jacob and pulling him into his arms.

"Well, Rose and I have never been discrete. I'd love to tell you everything that we did last night. First I-" Emmett was cut off by Edward's disgusted groan.

"Gross, Emmett. Please do not continue, I saw enough from the images you're throwing at me to last a life time," Edward said, burying his face in Jacob's head and trying to block out the detailed images he had just seen. Emmett lost control of himself and started laughing hysterically.

Getting control of himself, Emmett said, "Esme made you a plate. It's that one that's sitting in the middle of the table. Her and Carlisle are… saying goodbye to each other," he said with a wink. "Alice and Rosalie went hunting, they should be back tomorrow."

Jacob pulled away from Edward's cold embrace and grabbed the plate. Pulling it towards him devoured everything on it in a minute. Edward chuckled and placed an arm around Jacob's shoulders. He really loved this boy.

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

Alice and Rosalie ran into the woods together. They were both incredibly thirsty as it had been a while since they had last fed. They decided to make this outing a competition. The one with the most kills by the end of the hunt wins. They raced off in separate directions because of the competition and the fact that it was always faster to hunt alone.

Quietly Alice ran through the dense forest, looking for game. When she caught sight of a deer, she dropped down into a hunters crouch and slowly stocked it. Sensing her presence the deer ran, zigzagging through the trees.

Alice sped up, chasing now still quiet though. Eventually the deer thought it was safe, and stopped to graze on an empty field of grass. She was just about to attack when she felt a vision coming on and dropped to her knees.

Rosalie saw her 'sister' fall and ran to see what was wrong with her. Noticing that glazed look in her eyes she realized what was going on. Dropping to her knees next to Alice she waited until the vision was done, knowing that Alice would tell her all about it then.

* * *

><p>Okay so I know this was also short, but I promise next chapter will be REALLY long. PROMISE! Anyways… R&amp;R please.<p>

P.S.: Who else can't wait tell the season premiere of the Glades… anyone? Gah… It's on right now!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys. So, my plans were ruined today. I had planned on spending the whole day at the river and getting majorly sunburned, but we are in a thunderstorm watch right now and it is super cold. So that ruined my plans. Instead I went to the mall with my sisters and was bored. I hope your guys' day was better than mine. Anyway, enough with my strangeness. On to reviews.

So I got a flame. From Dive To Dream Sea. They called me childish and shit like that. I have spent enough of my time on that person and I really don't feel like going into it. What made me all the more mad, was that they blocked me, so that I couldn't e-mail them. How fucking childish. They said some really mean things later on, when one of my friends on here decided to stick up for me. About me and him, and that pissed me off even more. Really just pissed me off. They also said I offended my readers. Do you guys feel offended by the little A/N I put in the first chapter? No one besides this one person did, so I didn't think so. But I have had enough of that bitch so that's all I'm going to say on the matter. They probably won't read this since I'm so childish, they refuse to read any of my story. What the fuck ever.

Anyways, on to the reviewers that I love!

Storylover158: Well, thank you babe! Glad you like it!

mangagranatcat: Thanks. Yes more trouble ahead and there will be more Quill/Embry next chapter. Promise!

pacochico11: No problem. Yeah, they can get mad sometimes. Lol. Wow, thanks. I'm glad you liked it so much. Lol, please be honest with what you think. I may get mad if it's dissing me really bad, but I'll get over it eventually. LOL.

alphapup0909: lol, muchas gracias. Me to, I also love them!

(*NAMELESS*): Yes, it is. Oh yeah! I totally agree. That was the best part of MTV movie awards.

wolfluver2102: Thank you so much! Glad you liked it.

bowsie22: I know. You'll see though.

LunarSpiral: Thanks. I know me to.

JazzayBee: (chp. 7) Yeah me to. He really is a mean person. They are aren't they!

JazzayBee: (chp. 8) Yeah, that is something he would do huh? Lol. Thanks a lot.

Sean24: Aww, thank you so much!

TigerDemonOwnz: Thanks!

Thanks everyone for my wonderful reviews. I love them all! Now on to chapter 9.

**Can't be helped**

Chapter 9

Alice POV

Alice's face took on a stoic expression and her eyes rolled back into her head as images began to play in her mind.

_She stood on a hill overlooking a clearing. She searched the empty land, looking for any signs of life. Thunder could be heard and lightning lit up the entire sky as rain started to fall, and the wind dramatically increased in speed, whipping Alice's hair around her head. She saw her family, including her and the wolves they had recently adopted into their brood, all standing in defensive stances in a line. Examining them closer, Alice saw that there were two people missing. Carlisle and Jacob. Not understanding what events had taken place to cause their absence, she watched, hoping she would find more out about the reasons they were missing._

_Emerging from the trees she saw the hulking forms of at least twenty wolves. Alice recognized the distinctive markings of Sam, and realized that either their number had increased by a lot, or they had gotten help from a different pack. She realized the latter was the most likely scenario considering that on further observation of the wolves, four wolves took on some resemblance to Sam, while the others where both bigger and had black swirls running up their sides in the same intricate pattern._

_She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as what she recognized as Sam and some other wolf, who was bigger and exerted dominance over him, stepped into the clearing meeting Edward in the process. Alice saw a pissed-off look come across Edward's face. He was desperately trying to keep his anger somewhat at bay, but was failing miserable. Realizing he wasn't fooling anybody, he dropped lower into a crouch and snarled. She knew that look, and that tone. He was extremely furious. She had never seen him this furious before and figured it must have had something to do with Jacob and the wolves that stood in front of him._

"_You will not get them, Sam. Quil, Embry, Seth, or Jacob and my child. I will never let you lay another finger on them. You've hurt them enough and will never get the chance to hurt them again. I will NOT let that happen," Edward growled. _

_Turning to the other wolf he looked at him intently, reading his mind, for a second and then growled even louder. "He did not disobey his Alpha's orders. Jacob is rightfully Alpha of the pack. He didn't want it so he let Sam, the next in line, have it. He was being abused and hurt by his Pack mates," Edward spit pack mates out, "So he did not disobey his Alpha. The others were able to break away; because their rightful Alpha was no longer in the pack and they could choose him, or the man who was not rightfully Alpha."_

_Turning back to Sam he listened and a pure feral look crossed his face as he screamed at Sam. "Our baby IS NOT YOURS! You have no claim to our baby. The fact that Jacob used to be in your pack gives you no fucking right to try to take our baby away from us. Don't even fucking try, because if you do, I will rip you limb for limb. That baby is the offspring of both mine, and Jacob's DNA. You bastard," Edward's voice dripped venom and he looked at Sam with nothing but pure hate. Alice felt a little smug as she saw Sam unconsciously take a small step back. Yep that was her brother, the one who could even instill fear in the person with the upper hand._

_Edward was just about to leap at him when he stopped suddenly. Alice and Edward had been so caught up in the moment that neither had seen the teen walk out of the forest and step up beside his mate._

"_You shouldn't be here. It could hurt the baby. Please Jacob, go back," Edward pleaded with his very stubborn lover, not taking his eyes off of either wolf for a second. He was not about to let one of them take advantage of him being distracted._

_Jacob just shook his head, which Edward felt rather than saw. They were standing side by side, so close that they were actually touching. "No, Edward. We fight together. That's where we belong. Together."_

_Edward took his eyes off of the wolves for a second and almost instantly regretted it. Sam slammed into his side, and he felt razor sharp teeth latch onto his arm. Edward had just enough time to pull Jacob away before the other wolfs teeth snapped out in the spot that Jacob's head had been only seconds before. Jacob phased and turned to fight off that attacker as Edward fought off Sam. Instantly the clearing went into frenzy as wolf attacked vampire and wolfs, and vampires attacked wolfs. _

_The vampires were extremely outnumbered and were losing really fast. The clearing was shocked into quiet and the fighting ceased, as a figure stepped out of the trees. Alice couldn't tell who it was, since they were the trees the farthest away from her line of vision and even with her super sight, she couldn't make out the details on a face from that far away. The figure let out a bone jarring whistle and everyone reached up to cover their ears. Vampires succeeding better than the wolves. Seeing that Jacob was having an especially hard time, having an injured front leg, Edward reached over and helped cover his ears. Everyone watched as the whistle came to a stop and more figures stepped out._

Alice's vision ended there and she had trouble understanding just what had happened. All she knew was that there was going to be a fight. Snapping out of her daze as her eyes once again regained focus; she spotted Rosalie kneeling next to her and smiled. She could be a real bitch sometimes, but when it came to her family, Rosalie would always be there.

"We need to get home. NOW!" And with that, not taking any time to explain her actions to her shocked sister, she took off for the Cullen's house. Rosalie only a few steps behind.

Okay, so I know I promised that it would be SUPER long because the last few chapters have been long, but I couldn't resist stopping it here. But I swear swear swear that the next one will be long. PROMISE! DOUBLY PROMISE!

Let me know how you like it, k? Thanks babes.


	11. Chapter 10

So guys. Ever had a sunburn on your knees before? No? Well then I can assure you, it is something that you will NEVER want to have a day in your life. It hurts so god damn fucking bad! I couldn't even walk it was so bad. Believe me the first couple days is nothing but pure torture. It made me want to kick the sun right up its fucking cheery hot ass! Not to mention the sunburn that was on my legs, arms, back, chest, face. God I got fried! And I had no aloe at all. Only lotion with aloe in it and I couldn't rub it in all the way otherwise it wouldn't work, so I had to walk around with weird white marks all over my body. (Well my house because since I could barely walk, I barely went anywhere) Believe me it hurts so fucking bad! And now I'm corrupting all you young'uns (you know the ones who are younger then my age, 15) I am sorry about that. My potty mouth gets the better of me when it's *checks clock* 5:36 in the morning. Needless to say I haven't been sleeping well lately… oh well. Oooo I get a new swimsuit tomorrow…. Today? Anyways… enough of my random rant (that's corrupting all you young'uns), now on to the important stuff!

Please don't kill me! I know it's been forever since I updated but I had a serious case of writers block…. I am so so so sorry. Oh, well not much I can do now. Anyways…. This chapter is what happens when I have no idea what to write... but I do kind of like it. Anyways…

I have finally decided who Seth is going to be for sure with. It's… sorry can't tell you. Only one person knows and it's because I asked them personally if it would be good to pair him up with… this person. And he loved the idea I had. Let's just say, you'll be shocked. But judging by his reaction it'll be a good kind of shock. Oh by the way you know who you are and if you tell anyone I will kill you. Just kidding, love ya babe! Anyways… on to my wonderful reviews from my wonderful reviewers who I totally love.

Grizzo: Haha. Sorry it just had to end there. Wasn't it perfect ending? No, thank you for taking the time to review.

twilightreaderaddict: Thanks a lot! I have it all planned! Kinda… okay not really but it's getting there. He'll be mentioned either next chapter or this chapter not exactly sure though.

Storylover158: Lol. Yes it is. And once I add… Seth's imprintee it will get even better. Whenever I get a chance to bring him/her in… Wahoo!

maryhell: Lol alright. It was super cute! Even if it was only real in my head. Lol. Thanks a lot. I was planning on making it longer, but it really needed to end there. Oh yes. You have to love them both. Hm… possibly. J

Noverael Parabatai (both reviews): 1st: Thanks so much! J Lol, glad you like them. 2nd: I know, right. Lol. Hope you had at least some fun at camp.

bowsie22: Thanks. You'll have to wait and seeee.

Rosie-lol: Thanks! Trust me, you'll like him/her. Not saying if it's a boy or girl. Kind of. I've been debating if it should be a single or twins. I haven't decided yet. I've been thinking of names and have a few picked out though.

TigerDemonOwnz: Yes it is here. Updating.

ShantelCall26: Yes Sam is a totally prick in my story. Really, you'll love me forever? Aww thanks so much. Yes of course he is! I couldn't leave my baby with nobody. It'll be a surprise, trust me. But I'm sure you're going to love… him/her. Could be a boy could be a girl. I'm not saying anything. Anyways thanks so much for the review.

GoinnGaGa: Thanks. I know it's unnecessary but it helps me keep track of where I'm at in the story. I know it's weird but it just does. I make sure that every actual chapter is at least 1,000 words. Yes some of it is taken up by reviews, but the actual story is _at least _1,000 words, or only off by 100 words. They are pretty much all 1,000 though. I would PM them but I currently don't have WIFI so I can't get on the internet, and my phone (which is how I read fanfiction) can be stupid and it's just way too hard to reply to so many reviews using my phone. Maybe if I ever get my internet back, I will reply using PM's, but as of right now I'll stick to using my story. I appreciate your honesty. Lol. Thanks again!

CuZ D: (ALL) chp 1: Aww… thanks so much! Chp 2: Thanks! I love writing them to. Chp. 3: He does so much! Aww… I know right! ;) Thank you sooooo much! Chp. 4: Thanks! Especially since that was the first one I have written, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks! Chp. 5: Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooo soooooo very much! Chp. 6: Don't worry there'll be more of that later! ;D Chp. 8: Lol that's alright. Storylover158 is pretty amazing. Thanks for congratulating him. He still hasn't told me his pairing… Lol. Thank you so much! Chp. 9: You'll see… actually you now know, Lol. Thanks. You are a truly amazing reviewer! Chp. 10: Lol. Sorry your stories don't really hurt me. XD I'm updating.

Thanks you guys. I love you all! Now on to chapter 10.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't be helped<strong>

Chapter 10

**SO I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT JASPER TWO CHAPTERS AGO. LET'S JUST SAY HE WAS UM… NOT IN THE HOUSE FOR SOME UKNOWN REASON, OKAY?**

Jacob POV

After breakfast Edward, Seth, Quil, Embry, Emmett and I all went into the living room and sat in front of the TV. Emmett flopped down on the floor in front of the TV and leaned back to watch it. Huh. For some reason he didn't look the person who would lounge around in front of the TV, and actually _watch _it. Actually no vampires pegged me as the type to watch TV. It was just so… human. Maybe these vamps were more human than I had originally thought.

Embry pulled Quil on to his lap and Quil blushed before snuggling down into the warmth that was Embry's chest. It amazed me how they could be comfortable being so close together since they were both so hot. Hot as in body temperature. Just think. With two boys at 108 degrees each, pressed up together it has to get really hot. But it must have been the imprint because they both seemed to enjoy it. I liked Edward just the way he was though. His cool skin pressed up against mine, cooling mine down felt amazing to me. Edward had told me that having my skin against his was the closest he had ever gotten to being truly warm since he died over a century ago. It made me feel good that I could actually bring him warmth, which is something no one before has been able to do.

I sat down next to Edward and was instantly pulled into his side, underneath his arm. Snuggling closer into his side, I took in the scent that was just him. He smelt so damn good! I know the other wolfs thought that the vampires still smelt the same disgusting scent that they always had, but to me they didn't smell all too bad anymore. And Edward smelt absolutely divine. Must just be the imprint.

I felt someone plop down next to me, and was meant with the ever to happy, brown-puppy-dogged-gaze that Seth always seemed to have on his face. It truly amazed how that boy could find joy in even the worst cases. Not that this was a worst case, but still. He placed his hand on my stomach, rubbing gently and I glared at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him with clenched teeth. Not that I really cared if he touched my stomach, well normally I wouldn't have cared. I guess my overprotective parent skills, or whatever they are, were kicking in.

"I wanted to feel the puppies kick," he replied innocently. He smiled up at me again with that little kid smile that always ended with him getting what he wanted whenever he used it. Damn. How did Seth do that?

"Seth. You do know that I am going to have a human baby, right?" That was the second time he had called my baby/babies 'puppies'.

"Of course I do, Jake. But my niece or nephew is not going to be human. It'll be a half-breed. Half human, half vampire. You do know that right?" he asked, smirking at me. Yep, the kid really needed a beating right now. Not like I would actually hurt him. He was just _really _getting under my skin. But then again that was Seth's specialty. "I just really like teasing you," he finished with a grin. I glared at him. Little bastard.

"Seth. Get your hands off my stomach please."

He jumped up and chanted, "Yes, sir. Alpha, sir," saluting me and then flopping back down on the couch. I fought the urge to laugh, it was just so random. But then his words sunk in.

I looked at him like he was crazy and then, all the sudden everything clicked. When I ran away, I was able to disobey Sam's orders because I was rightful Alpha and I was technically starting my own pack. I thought it was strange how the others were able to escape so easily, and I didn't understand tell just now. When Seth, Quil and Embry left, they were able to because their rightful Alpha wasn't in the pack anymore and I had technically started a new pack that they could run to. I slapped my forehead.

Oh god. I didn't want this. I never wanted to be Alpha. I don't want to be Alpha now. I had to find a beta, and I had to test to see how strong our bond was, and I really needed to see if we had any connection whatsoever with Sam's pack… My thoughts were filled with how much I now had to do, since I had figured it all out. I was soon starting to freak out a little; I didn't want this kind of responsibility! Sensing my distress, Edward pulled me further into his side and I welcomed the reassurance he sent to me through our bond.

Jasper walked in and I instantly felt my nerves settle down and a feeling of calm wash over me. The thoughts were still there, but they no longer overwhelmed me or frazzled my nerves. I smiled up at him gratefully. For the first time ever, I saw him smile back before he joined Emmett on the floor.

Seth, Quil and Embry were all smirking at me. Apparently I was there 'Alpha'. I still didn't like that. Some of the things Sam did were really harsh, and I in no way whatsoever wanted to be like Sam.

"You won't," Edward whispered in my ear. "You're so much better than he is Jake. You have a heart, and you care about them a lot. You will be a million times better than Sam ever was. Don't worry about that. They'll be much better off with you as there Alpha, than they ever would be with Sam. Just think Jake. Sam hurt them. Hurt them bad. They need you now, more than ever. Don't you dare ever think that you are in any way shape or form even remotely close to Sam. Alright, babe?" He kissed my ear softly and I nodded. I didn't like the fact that he had read my mind, but considering it was only helping me, I'd let it slide.

"We'll have to experiment with all this new pack shit later, right now I don't want to do anything but sleep," I said. Turning, I put one knee into Edwards lap and drew the other one up and into my stomach while burying my face into Edward's side. Edward chuckled and shifted a little to make me more comfortable. I sighed contentedly, and intended on catching up on some much needed- and highly deserved- sleep, when the shrill voice of a blonde bimbo cut through the peaceful silence.

"Man the stench of dog is overwhelming in here," Rosalie said, walking in. Alice followed her. Emmett was up instantly, with his arms around Rosalie and tongue promptly shoved down her throat. Jasper jumped up to, but was able to control himself and just wrapped his arms around Alice and kissed her softly. I grumbled and sat up, angry. "There goes my chance of sleep. The wicked witch of the blondes is here," I mumbled lowly. Everyone within hearing range heard, so make that… everyone, laughed.

"I heard that mutt," Rosalie said, pushing Emmett off of her playfully and walking into the middle of the room. Alice stayed in Jasper's embrace. Looking at me and Edward, and then Quil and Embry, Rosalie continued in a way to peppy, over-exaggerated tone, "Aww… aint that just so sweet. Please don't make me puke." Edward started to growl at his 'sister', and I put a hand on his arm to calm him. He instantly relaxed.

Rosalie actually really didn't bother me. She wasn't my favorite Cullen, but I didn't hate her anymore. She no longer held any hatred for me or any other members of the pack. Well- that wasn't exactly true. She hated Sam's pack with a passion, but was totally okay with… mine. But… that didn't mean we didn't enjoy teasing each other.

"Hey blondie. How-" I began, but was cut off.

"Can it mutt, no time to play. Something happened that we really need to talk about. Alice had a vision. It's bad. She explained it on the way here. Alice, if you will?"

Alice stepped forward, out of Jasper's grasp, and began explaining her vision. From the way Edward tensed I knew it had to be bad. "_Shit_," I thought. "_How bad could it be_?" Edward, pulled me tighter to him and opened his mind to me. We had recently found out that if he did so, I could read his mind. He replayed Alice's vision in his head, and I closed my eyes to watch it more carefully.

"Shit. It is bad," I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Take a look at my new Darkest Powers story. It's a re-write of the entire series so you don't have to have read the books already and it will still make perfect since. I promise. Please read that for me. Thanks! Anyways…<strong>

Hm… Kind of wished I would have saved Alice's vision until next chapter. Oh well can't be re-done now. Anyways… Tell me how I did loves. Please! Thanks!

So… I just realized I wrote this in 1st person. I actually didn't mean to, but I was working on another story that is in 1st person and I guess I forgot that that this was originally in 3rd. Um… sorry about that. But I kind of like it this way so it will probably be like this next chapter as well. Unless I have complainers than I'll go back to 3rd person.


	12. Chapter 11

Okay guys, I'm not usually… serious? When I write my little author notes but this one is going to be. I have 145 reviews. Freaking 145! You have no idea how much that means to me. When I said that I was extremely insecure I meant every word of it. You wouldn't believe just how insecure I am. But 145 reviews must mean that my story is really good right? Thank you everyone who has every reviewed even one chapter, let alone more than one. Special thanks go out to **Storylover158, CuZ D, ****Noverael Parabatai, TrippingOverYou and FlyingFyreFlye**. You guys have reviewed every chapter and we've had some pretty amazing conversations. Especially Storylover. Lots of thanks go out to everyone who reviews. Thanks also to my readers and alerters. Love you guys. Now how about a totally kick ass chapter huh? (Those of you who are wondering why I'm not replying here see note before) THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE!

On to Chapter 11.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't be helped<strong>

Chapter 11

Jacob POV

I watched Esme and Carlisle walk down the stairs from Edward's lap. He seemed to think that the baby would be more comfortable this way. I think he just used our baby as an excuse to cope a feel at my ass.

Esme was tucked securely under Carlisle's arm. Their clothes were crooked and their hair was disheveled and all over the place. It wasn't that hard to guess what they were just doing and I fought the urge to grimace in disgust. Of course I knew old people still did it, but I didn't need to be reminded about it.

I heard Edward chuckle and he rubbed his nose into the back of my neck. Quietly he whispered, "Don't worry baby, I'll make sure you forget about that tonight. My dick will be buried so far up your ass…" he trailed off and kissed my neck. I shivered as waves of pleasure shot down my spine and into my groin. My jeans suddenly got tighter. Seth snorted and I looked over at him to see him looking at us laughing his ass off. Edward must not have been as quiet as I thought he was.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks and knew I was blushing. No one else made any comments or laughed so I figured they didn't know. But, some were looking at Seth like he was crazy. Serves the little shit right. I glared back at Edward before settling back against his chest and sighed as I felt his arms wrap around me. He placed his chin on my shoulder and rubbed his cheek against mine. I sighed contently. He always made me feel safe.

Emmett glanced up and at the sight of his parents walking down the stairs, chuckled. "Nice of you to join us. While you guys were… saying 'goodbye'," he said making air quotes with his fingers when he said goodbye, "Alice had a vision. And we either kick some series ass," he said enthusiastically, "or get our asses seriously kicked," he said not so enthusiastic.

They both looked confused and looked at Alice. "What is he talking about?" Carlisle asked, Esme still underneath one arm.

"Well, I kind of had a vision that we," she said moving one hand around the room pointing at us all, "are going to get attacked by the La Push wolfs and some other wolfs with strange black markings on their sides. Sam's pack probably recruited them. But after the fight starts, when we're loosing badly, there's a figure that comes out of the trees and whistles loudly which causes a whole bunch of other figures to step out also."

"Shit," Esme whispered, but considering everyone in the room had super hearing everyone heard what she said. They all tried to wrack their brains for a time when they had ever heard her say a cuss word but nothing came to mind.

"Do you know what they're after? Like any idea at all?" Carlisle hesitantly asked.

Alice glanced over at me sympathetically and that's when I knew. They weren't after all of us wolves; they were after me and my baby. Edward apparently had figured it out to because he growled low in his throat. I reached a hand towards his face, gently laying it against his cheek. "Shhh… baby. They're not going to get us. We'll be fine," I said softly, trying to calm Edward down. I heard him take an unnecessary deep breath and let it out. He started to relax and he put his arms back around me, one circling around me to rest on my already slightly bumped stomach, the other one finding its way into my lap, just lying there.

"Um, I'm pretty sure Sam wants Jake and his baby. They're the top priority, but if they can get the others," she didn't need to say who the 'others' where everyone understood, "They'll take as many as they can. But for some reason Sam believes he has claim to Jacob and Edward's baby."

I felt Edward tense behind me and knew that he was once again going to be extremely angry. "Edward you have got to calm down, okay?" I asked him. He didn't answer. I turned around on his lap, leaned my forehead against his and gently stroked his cheek.

"I'm okay. Our baby is okay. We're okay," I said to him quietly and after a few more seconds he was calm again. Just to be safe I snuggled back down into his chest, placing my head underneath his chin and kept one hand on Edward's cheek. "Shhh… we're okay baby. Look. I'm alive. Shhh…" I soothed into his ear.

Everyone tried to pretend that they hadn't just witnessed what happened. I mean there are just some things that even Emmett will deem as private, and that's one of them.

Carlisle just continued on with his thought process. "Shit. This can't be happening. What are we going to do now? I was just supposed…" his voice got softer and softer until he was talking so quiet no one could even hear a word that he said. He paced around the living room in a circle with his head down. Finally after a few minutes he came to a conclusion.

Looking up at Jasper he began to speak. "I have no other choice but to go anyways. Alice, how long do we have before they get here?"

She thought for a second and then said, "Two weeks at the most."

Carlisle sighed. "Okay we can work with that. Jasper you have no choice but to tell them the rest of your past, ok? You can help train them. Alright? Okay. I have to leave now. I'll have to work faster than I had originally planned. Love you all, really I do." Quickly he ran around and gave everyone quick hugs. Stopping at Esme he rested a hand on her cheek. Slowly he leaned in and gave her a fulfilling, lingering kiss, and with a quickly whispered goodbye, he was gone.

* * *

><p>So… I had intended that to be WAY longer, but it's late and some of you are getting impatient with me. *coughStorylover158cough cough*<p>

But have no fear the next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the next day!

TTFN! Love ya guys.


	13. Chapter 12

So guys you ready for this super long chapter that will make up for all my missed updates? Not sure exactly what's gonna be in it but there will be some Jacob/Edward and Quil/Embry cuteness! Well now… sorry it took so long I was grounded because I called my mom's friend an asshole to his face… yeah so anyways… On to the story peeps!

**Can't be helped**

Chapter 12

Edward

We all watched Carlisle as he zoomed out of the room. I wasn't worried about him; he was an old vampire and could take care of himself. I was worried about Esme though. She was already missing him terribly and I knew that it would only get worse as the days went on.

I was sitting on the floor with Jacob sitting in-between my legs with his back pressed up against my chest. I buried my nose in the side of his neck and inhaled his intoxicating scent. I could never get enough of his scent. Jacob laughed quietly, which was another thing about Jacob that Edward could never get out of his head. Jacob's laugh. Honestly everything about the teen drove him completely insane. He was hopelessly in love with the boy and he wouldn't give that up for anything in the entire world.

Jasper cleared his throat and everyone looked up him waiting for him to go on. He had that look on his face. The one that always made him look like he was in physical pain and someone had just killed his puppy. I knew Carlisle wanted Japer to talk about his past, but I didn't understand why. We had all heard his past before even though he really didn't like to talk about it but everyone- even the wolves- knew it.

"Obviously you all know my past. How-" He paused and pulled his shirt sleeve up to his shoulder showing the tiny little bites everyone recognized as vampire bites. "I got _these_ scars. You all know about how my maker, Maria, turned me and used me to rid of the new born vampires she didn't need anymore. I don't need to explain further because you guys already know the story." After making sure everyone nodded their understanding he rolled his sleeve back up and continued with his train of thought from before.

"However. You don't know about the other stuff in my past," Jasper paused once again and took a not-so-needed breath. Alice flitted up next to him and grabbed a hold of his hand. "It wasn't long before Maria wanted more. She was obsessed with power and she wanted to win at all costs. So, she recruited other werewolves… shape-shifters really. She promised them the world and everything in it if they would join forces with her and being the naïve pups they were, she made sure to only recruit really young ones, they believed her.

"It wasn't long before I got more orders in addition to the ones I already had. It was my job to find a way to control them and train them into the fighting machine she wanted. It was hard, really hard. I knew absolutely nothing about shape shifters, at the time I didn't even know they existed, so I knew nothing. It took me a full year before I had it down pact. And by then there extreme power had run its course and she wanted me to kill them. Not only was that the hardest thing I have ever had to do it was the most trying. We're talking about kids here. They were always in there early to late teens and she wanted me to kill them? After the third one I knew I couldn't do it anymore. For some reason it seemed even worse than doing it to the vampires. I told the kids everything that was going on. It took me a couple days to get them to trust me and believe in what I was saying, but once I did they left and so did I.

"In the time I had to learn to train them, I also had to fight with them almost constantly. They didn't really like taking order and every single one of them hated me for telling them what to do. Eventually I learnt of methods to control them. Don't ask me why they even joined Maria in the first place, because I really don't know why. Maybe it was because they were young and obsessed with the idea of power. Maybe they didn't hold a grudge against us vamps like you Quileutes do. I will probably never know. But the point is I can fight the wolves Sam is bringing, and by the sounds of it they're pretty powerful. I can teach you everything you need to know about fighting them, things that not even you wolves will know how to do. And we can easily win this."

Jasper took a deep breath; his mind filling itself with terrible pictures. Alice wrapped her arms around him and Jas looked down at her smiling. Jasper may be able to calm anybody down with his vampire powers, but when he himself got like this basically the only one who could calm _him _down was his mate.

Jasper looked up at each and every one of us. Then he asked the question I had been waiting for. "So what do you guys say. You in?"

WOW! Two words guys, epic fail. I am so sorry this chapter sucks ass. Really I am. I was going to make it longer but it is 6 am and im freaking tired. So imam gonna go to sleep. And tomorrow I'll post a really long chapter for you guys, that sound good? Think of this as some kind of teaser. K? I'll be posting tomorrow… well really later on today. Haha DON'T KILL ME!


	14. Chapter 13

This chapter was seriously kicking my ass- my writing is seriously kicking my ass- you know what LIFE is seriously kicking my ass! But on the bright side I got my schedule for the new school year and I'm taking Chinese. That's right CHINESE! Holy sharks I'm so excited but if I don't freaking get to take spanish to I will be so pissed off! I wanted to take spanish all 4 years of high school. OOO i am taking spanish lol yay! Anyways.. guys I know it has been FOREVER since I last updated and I've been telling some of you that i'll be updating and then... I don't. I just don't have the motivation right now with all the shit that's going on in my life but I am trying... HARD plus I cant concentrate because of all the one-shots floating around in my head. So if this chapter sucks I am sorry I am going to try to make it long like i've been promising but right now who knows okay? Anyways enjoy this possibly short sucky chapter lol, :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 here we are! :))<p>

Jacob POV

I leaned against a tree, sulking. Who cares if I'm pregnant, if I don't train how the hell am I supposed to fight? I know Edward's trying to protect me and the baby but I don't give a shit. I want to fight!

Surveying the clearing I noticed something, Jasper actually KNEW what he was doing. The vampires and wolves stood in a semi-circle around the blonde Texan. Edward kept shooting worried glances towards me and I knew he wasn't paying attention to a word Jasper was would end up getting him killed. I smiled reassuringly back at him. I may be pissed off at him beyond means but I still loved him and didn't want him to end up getting hurt in battle because of me.

He still seemed distracted so I sent out a thought to him through or imprint link. '_Baby, if you don't pay attention you'll get hurt in battle. I'm fine now, PAY ATTENTION!_' He smirked at me and turned back around giving Jasper all his attention.

I watched as Quil stepped forward in wolf form snarling playfully at Jasper. In no time he was flying through the air and landing softly in a patch of grass. What the fuck? Jasper never touched him or... did he? Quil stood up snarling and advanced towards him again. Jasper stood where he was until Quil was a inch away from him and then calmly jumped over him causing Quil to have to slam down on his paws to keep himself from flying into a tree.

I watched as Quil ran after Jasper again and this time he just stepped aside and as he ran by, wrapped his hands loosely around the wolf's neck. Quil stopped where he was and panted. He was out of breath, barely able to breath and Jasper wasn't even close to tired.

"Wolves are easy to beat, if you know what your doing," Jasper said as he released the hold he had on Quil.

"First, never let your guard down. You never know just when they may attack. They're faster then you think and they will do anything they can to win. Especially if it's the pack I think it is. Luckily I have a few tricks up my sleeve to deal with that aspect," Jasper said grinning.

"Second, use there strength against them. They put everything they have into just one hit, which causes them to loose energy fast. They easiest way to beat them is to not touch them at all, let them destroy themselves. They get frustrated easily and have a real hot temper. Use that against them. Play with them a little and they'll get so frustrated and angry they won't be able to concentrate and will start making mistakes," Jasper said looking everyone in the eyes.

Hey, I thought. We may be a lot of things but... okay fine I admit that everything he said was true but he doesn't have to say it with so much... conviction.

"Follow these rules and a few other tips and those suckers will never have a chance." Jasper then called Embry up and started showing everyone the holds, and places to punch and kick a werewolf that will cause the most damage. I watched amazed as the wolves were taking down almost instantly, of course the attackers tried to make it as painless as possible.

After he taught all the vampires tricks to take down the wolves, he started teaching the wolves tricks to take the enemy wolves down. Watching how fast they learned and just how good they were Jacob couldn't help but smile. We so got this he said as he watched Seth take down Embry. I started spacing off as I thought of how much safer it would be for me, Edward, our baby, hell everybody once Sam and his blind followers were taken down.

"Oh and remember..." I looked up as Jasper started talking again. "One bite from a vampire will kill a werewolf... almost instantly."

Edward POV

Later that night I held Jacob as he slept peacefully. Propped up on one elbow, I had one arm curled around his waist, pulling his side against my stomach. His chest moved up and down evenly and his heart beat was slow and steady. Gently I moved the hair out of his eyes and gazed at the beauty that curled it's way into my side. I really couldn't understand why someone would ever be able to hurt something so beautiful. When it came time for the battle I was going to rip Sam limb from limb. For what he did to Jake.

Slowly Jake opened his eyes. "I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you up," I whispered stroking Jacob's cheek softly.

"It's okay I wasn't fully sleeping," Jacob said softly looking down.

Seeing the look of fear on his face I slid down so I was laying next to him, and wrapped both arms around him. He snuggled closer to me and buried his head in my neck, inhaling my scent. "What's the matter baby?" I whispered softly into his ear.

Taking a second to gather his thoughts he said, "What if what were doing were not ready for. I mean are we really ready to be parents. I mean I'm scared to death about so many things and what if Carlisle doesn't get here in time? What if we loose the baby? There's so many things I'm afraid of and the battle that's coming up... what if I loose you Edward? I won't be able to handle it. I can't loose you are the baby. I know I've only been pregnant for a few days but it feels like so much longer. What if someone dies?" Jacob said letting a few tears slid down his cheeks, I felt them land heavily against my naked torso.

Lifting Jacob's head up so I could look into his eyes, I gently wiped away all the tears that slowly dripped from his eyes. "Baby, we're going to be fine. I'm going to be fine. The baby is going to be fine. I'll help you through this baby. Honey, I'm scared to. I'm scared that Sam is going to hurt you- or even one of the other wolves or one of my family members. I'm scared about what's going to happen to our baby. I am so afraid of loosing everything I have ever loved. But I can't dwell on all that. You can't dwell on that. Just know that through everything we go through, and everything we survive through, we'll always have each other. And that's never going to change. Okay, babe?" I said as I stroked Jacob's hair. He nodded softly into my chest.

"Okay now why don't you sleep you've had a hard couple of days and your exhausted. Come here," I said pulling his naked body flush against my chest. His head found it's way into the crook of my neck and nestled against my cold skin as his arms wrapped around my back, holding me tighter. I rested my chin on top of his silky black locks as one arm snaked its way around his waist and the other found its way into his hair.

"Shh... sweetie. Sleep, I got you.," I whispered . I listened as his heart beat evened out and his tears stopped. Jacob's been through hell these last couple of days, shit these last couple of months, actually his whole life. He's finally got a chance to be truly happy for the first time- ever. And more people are coming, trying to fuck it up. Rest assured, I will not let Jacob go through that hell again. Come time for the battle everyone who has ever hurt him is going to pay. They'll see. At the battle, I will make those wolves wish they had never been born.

* * *

><p>Wow for some reason I got the strangest urge to make that first paragraph a summary for a story... what the fudge. Hehe anyways... I got a pair of vans for school does anyone besides me remember when Vans used to be like the coolest shoes... ever. Lol I DO! haha anyways Review or I'll stop writing! And then were will all you guys go for another update... no where cause no one will write this story mwhahaha! Just kidding love ya guys!<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

Yes I know it's been forever since I've updated and I am so so so sorry! I really didn't mean to, like really really didn't mean to! It's just that I've had major writers on all my stories and my life is a mess right now, but lets not get into that. I swear I'm gonna work my ass off and by the end of next weekend I plan on having 2 chapters for all my stories done, plus doing some serious editing on ALL of my stories… haha like I said that's my plan we'll see if I stick to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't be helped<strong>

Chapter 14

**Jacob's POV**

The days turned into weeks, and in turn the weeks turned into months. You know how it goes; time happens and with time comes change. Jasper worked the vampires and wolves like dogs every day. And I was left to just sit there and watch, play the good little housewife and it sucks. I hate not being able to do anything, but sit like a fucking lump on a log. It's useless and I wanna help damn it.

They can keep me from fighting, but they can't keep me from watching. As everyone gained more experienced, the fights got longer and more intense. Alice, who couldn't weigh more than 100 pounds soaking wet, could take down Emmett and Embry-at the same time. She was easily the best fighter, and our biggest advantage. The enemy won't know what hit them when she comes out and shows her stuff.

But fighting skills weren't the only thing to change. With everyday I'm getting bigger and bigger, and it fucking sucks. I can barely walk because I'm so huge, and I'm only a month and half along! Edward already wants to carry my down the stairs so I don't fall and hurt myself and it gets on my nerves. I am perfectly capable of walking- most of the time.

Since everyone was improving greatly, Jasper decided it would be okay to change their practices from 5 hours a day, to 3 hours every other day, which did wonders on the household. Everyone was more relaxed, less stressed out.

* * *

><p>"Edward I wanna fight! Everyone else gets to, why not me," I said frustrated as I collapsed on the couch in between Seth and him.<p>

Emmett chuckled as he walked in, having heard my outburst from the kitchen. "Lil bro, if you haven't noticed you're a bit pregnant. You can't even see your toes, let alone walk straight. How do you expect to fight?" I just glared angrily and threw a pillow at him, hitting him directly in his face.

"That hurt wolfie, really stung," Emmett said as a smug grin spread out across he features. I gave him a glare.

"Babe," Edward said putting an arm around my shoulders. "I get why you want to fight. But you can't, you know that. You're pregnant and fighting won't only put you in danger, but the baby as well. I have no doubt that you can totally kick some ass. In fact, I know you can. I've seen you take down enemies in a matter of seconds. But to protect our baby, you can't fight."

I slowly let out an angry breath. "I know. I get it, I do. But I hate it. You're going off to fight and I'm not going to be there to protect. I NEED to be there. Not only for you, but for me to."

I saw Edward sigh, and he slowly stroked my shoulder. It honestly calmed me, and I felt like even more of a girl then I already did. "I know hun. I know," he finished softly.

Just then, an excited Esme burst through the door, gripping her cell phone tightly in her hands. "I've heard from Carlisle!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at her. Carlisle was supposed to be back a month ago. We hadn't heard from him since he left. No one was really that surprised though, just extremely worried. No one had ever heard of a vampire getting a human pregnant, especially not a male one.

The room immediately burst into a billion questions, and Esme shook her head overwhelmed before whistling loudly to get everyone to shut up. The reaction was immediate.

"It was really short, he couldn't talk long. First he wanted to hear about Jacob's condition. He said that it sounded like everything was right on track. He also told me to tell you guys not to worry, but, he now thinks that your pregnancy is going faster than he planned, and instead of five months, it could be four maybe even 3 months."

Jacob's mouth dropped open and he felt Edwards hands tighten on his shoulder. That was in less than 2 months! They would never be ready in time. At the look on the two boy's faces she quickly continued.

"Hey, calm down boys. He said he was making progress and a lot of things were starting to make sense. He has a few more places to go to, but should be back in a week or two if everything goes as planned. Plenty of time before the baby gets here. Don't worry okay? We'll get it all figured out. Promise."

I just nodded my head slightly and leaned further into Edward's side. We could do this, if we were together. We would get through this.

"He also wanted-" Esme was interrupted by Alice bursting into the room, a frantic look in her eye. "Jacob-" she whispered. "Your dad's here. And he said he's not leaving until he sees you."

I looked up at her, completely shocked. This couldn't be happening, no no no NO. "But- But- that's- I don't want to see him. I never want to see him again. And I definitely don't want him to see me like this," I said resting my hands on my bulging belly. I couldn't let my father find out about my baby. He couldn't take it when he found out I imprinted on Edward, I didn't even want to imagine what he would do if he found out about our baby.

"Jacob, there is no way in hell I would ever let him come near you again. Never. I don't know why he's here, but I don't like it. And I don't want him to know about the baby, I don't want the pack-nor the elders-to know about the baby. I don't care what I have to do, but he will never get his hands on you again- I swear," Edward said as he tightened his grip around me.

Alice looked worried. "Jake I get you, really I do. But he said if he didn't see you, he was calling the pack and they would drag you out by your hair. We tried to talk him out of it, but he just won't budge. He says that since he's Jake's father, he can do what he wants."

Edward jumped to his feet, and stood in front of me. "Over. My. Dead. Body. I don't fucking care what that bastard says, or does, he is NOT laying a fucking hand on Jacob," Edward growled out, stomping across the room.

"Edward, wait. Where are you going?" I asked frantically. I don't care how much of a fucking girl I sound like right now, I'm not going to let Edward do this.

"To talk to Billy," he replied as I heard the front door slam shut, Edward no doubt being the cause. I took a step after him, but Seth gently laid a hand on my arm.

"He has to do this Jake, let him go. He'll be okay," Seth said softly. All I could was glance worriedly out the window, where no doubt Edward was confronting my father.

* * *

><p>Edward was pissed, no he was fucking <em>livid.<em> That asshole has the audacity to think that he can control, and _demand_ to see Jacob. After everything he put through? Hell no, that was never going to happen. He would not allow it.

"What do you want Billy," Edward growled.

Billy snarled and looked up. His wheel chair was parked at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Cullen's front porch. "This does not concern you fucking leech. I want to see my abomination of a child."

Edward had to fight to keep his anger under control. He couldn't risk attacking Billy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Even though he technically didn't need to breath, but he found it always seemed to calm him down. He opened his eyes and glared with ounce of anger in his being. He was satisfied when he saw the cocky look in Billy's eyes waver, if only for a second.

"I don't want you near Jacob. You bastards have hurt him, almost beyond repair. He will never be the same kid he was before. He was hurt and abandoned by the very people that are supposed to protect him. I don't care what claim you say you have over him, you gave away all rights to him the day you humiliated him, and chose the pack and their bigotry over him."

"Jacob will come back with me, no matter what I have to do. If I have to I will call the pack and have them drag him back by his hair."

"If you touch one fucking hair on his head, we will take it as a personal threat against us, and we will rip every single fucking one of you apart. Jacob can't fucking help what happened to him, and you know it very well," Edward growled out. He would NEVER let those bastards lay another finger on Jake. "I mean, isn't that why you slept with Embry's mom even though you were married to Jake's? Isn't that why you kept sleeping with her? Embry's your son, and you don't give a shit about him." At the look on Billy's face he added, "Mind reader, remember?"

Billy glared at the leach standing in front of him. He had never hated anyone so much in his entire life. He was the only one that knew his secret and he didn't want anyone to know. No one even knew that he could change, let alone he had imprinted on Embry's mom. He also knew very well that he would never back down; he knew how vampires got with their 'mates.' All he wanted was to get Jake home so he could attempt to fix him. Maybe send him to one of those camps that changed gay people.

Edward walked down the steps so he was closer to Billy. "I heard that thought, and I will never let you send him away. I don't care what I have to do. I will do ANYTHING to keep him out of your clutches."

"Is it true?" Edward heard a voice and turned around to see Embry and Quil standing there, their hands clutched tightly together. "You're my father?"

Edward heard one thought in Billy's head, one that rung louder than anyone before, 'Oh shit.'

* * *

><p>Sooooo? Was it good enough for the first chapter in months? I hope so, cause I like it when my reviewers are and PLEASEEEE do not kill me. If you did… um… um… you wouldn't get no more chapters! Yeah that's good so ha! Don't kill me guys<p> 


End file.
